


I am your king.

by PandoraButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Bodyguard AU, F/M, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, bodyguard!vincent, maid!grell, nsfw at times, prince!undertaker, undertaker is adrian crevan, vincent x undertaker, vintaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Prince Adrian, soon to be King Adrian, picks a royal bodyguard with whom he has quite the attraction to.
Relationships: Rachel Phantomhive & Vincent Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive/Lau, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive & Grell, Vincent Phantomhive & Lau, Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker, William T. Spears & Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter I | Part I

"Prince Adrian, are you sure it is quite wise to choose a mere peasant as your personal guard?" William, leading general to the royal military, voiced his opinions on the matter. A pleasure he wouldn't be able to maintain in the days to come. Once Adrian became king it would become illegal to question his motives.

"I know what I am doing, William," Adrian grabbed the pin from his hair and allowed his long locks to fall. He took a brush and brushed away the many tangles as he stared in the mirror. "Believe me when I tell you Vincent Phantomhive is a sight to behold. He is skilled, even if he is a peasant, and I will not have you looking down upon him simply because he has no noble blood. He won the competition fair and square."

"Yes, but..." Willaim sighed. He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and sighed again. "Don't you think your image will be tarnished due to this? Why not choose one of the nobles? I hear Sir Othello is quite skilled in matters of the sword. Surely you can choose him or any of the knights for that matter."

"Sir Othello did not win the fight, did he?" Adrian snapped, continuing to brush his hair. "I am to be your king. You should show more faith in me. I'm not a child anymore, William, and you're not that much older than me either. You'll get wrinkles on your forehead if you keep scowling all the time. Haven't you found a lover or something to occupy you?"

"Romance is not a pleasure I'm allowed to partake in, Your Majesty," William frowned.

"Yes, yes, leave me," Adrian shooed him away, refusing to look at him.

"Your Majesty-"

"Leave me, I said. Go to the tavern and find yourself a nice lass. Stop being such a bore, William dear," Adrian sighed.

"But, Your Ma-"

" _Leave_ ," Adrian growled.

"As you wish," Willaim sighed and exited the room. The door closed with a loud thud.

"Must you be so hard on him, Your Majesty?" a redhead poked his head out of the closet. He'd been hiding from the general. Not out of fear or even a dislike, just because he seemed touchy around him.

"That man wouldn't know the meaning of the word love if it hit him in the face. Some things you have to be harsh about and this is one of them, my sweet Grell," Adrian snickered. "Brush my hair, will you? I can't get all of the tangles out myself."

Grell hurried over to the vanity set. He grabbed the brush and went about trying to tame this unruly hair. "You really should just get it cut," he frowned. "I can't imagine how you put up with such long hair."

"Do you forget that your hair is also just as long?" Adrian cackled.

"That is an entirely different matter," Grell sighed.

"How exactly is that an entirely different matter?"

"Well, uh, it just is..."

"Right," Adrian rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that my enemies, once I'm king, will tell me that is a perfectly adequate reason why I'm suited for the job. 'Because I just am.'"

"Anyway," Grell attempted to change the subject, "tell me about this Vincent Phantomhive. Is he cute?"

"Grell, darling, you know I love you, and you also know that I can't tell you if a man is cute or not. I'm the next in line for the throne. I must be perfectly attracted to women."

"Oh dear, he is a real looker, isn't he?" Grell placed his hand on his cheek. "I'd love to meet him."

The door burst open, nearly smacking the wall with how fast it moved. William glared at Grell, grabbing him by the hair and dragging him out. "I've told you time and time again not to disturb the prince," he began his lecture.

"Goodbye, my love," Grell shed a tear as he was dragged to his demise.

"I shall always miss you, my darling," Adrian blew a kiss.


	2. Chapter I | Part II

"Vincent Phantomhive," Adrian circled around the man, eyeing him up and down as he walked. "You have won the traditional championship between fighters from around the kingdom and as such are granted with the honor of becoming my personal guard. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"It is an honor to serve you, Your Majesty," Vincent placed a hand over his heart and bowed.

"As my personal guard you are practically my personal slave. Do you have any second thoughts about this position? You might never get another chance to refuse," Adrian stopped in front of Vincent and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"It is an honor to be in your presence. I shall try my best, as a commoner, to suit your needs," Vincent smiled.

"We shall see how long you're able to suit my needs," Adrian scoffed. "Don't be so confident just because you won."

"This position is something I must strive to keep. My family is relying upon me, after all," Vincent replied.

Adrian hadn't been expecting that type of response. His heartstrings were tugged at the thought of Vincent nobly giving up his freedom to earn enough money for his sick mother. Whether or not that was the true scenario, Adrian cared little. His heart was moved nonetheless.

"Vincent, assist me with my clothing, I must dine with my mother." Adrian allowed his robe to fall. Vincent did as he was told. The prince tried his best not to flinch each time Vincent's fingers came into contact with his skin. He was too handsome for his own good. Adrian would have to learn control of his racing heart. Faking things was the number one skill for a ruler. This was just practice. Think straight thoughts, even if they disgust you.

"Your Majesty," Vincent adjusted the final touches to his royal garments. "I must say you look quite stunning in this color." He placed his hand on his shoulder to smooth out the wrinkles. Adrian took a step forward, pushing him aside.

"Your words mean little to me, servant," Adrian walked, with purpose, towards the dining hall. Vincent following behind.

"I'm surprised you can keep up with me," Adrian snickered. "You're shorter up then I expected."

"I can assure you, that is the only thing about me that is small," Vincent's eyes gleamed with humor. Adrian gritted his teeth to keep from even thinking about a blush.

"My son," the Queen smiled and kissed her boy's cheeks when he entered the hall. "Let's begin." She linked arms with Adrian and walked him to his seat. It was just the two of them. Adrian's father had died and his brother was nowhere to be found.

"What is the problem? You haven't asked to eat with me in quite a while," Adrian sighed. He looked at the wide selection of foods but realized he wasn't hungry.

"Honey, you're going to be coronated soon. I think it's okay for us to be eating like this, don't you?" she frowned.

"You wish to talk of marriage partners," Adrian picked up his fork.

"Your marriage will be the week before your coronation. She is coming to visit you in the coming week so you two can get more acquainted. I thought you'd be happier," she sighed.

"You've already chosen a suitor?" Adrian became pale. He wasn't mentally prepared for such things.

"Of course. You didn't jump at the options and I had no other choice. We need this alliance. Otherwise the kingdom could sink further into poverty. Some of our towns are already losing food supply. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Adrian focused on the food. It tasted bland. He no longer had an appetite. Thinking of a woman, even a beautiful woman, disgusted him. Marrying one? Made him want to vomit. There was no possible way he could produce an heir either. The thought made him woozy, almost to the point of losing consciousness. His brother would've made a better king. If only his brother was here to take the throne.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale. Perhaps you should retire for the evening," his mother grabbed his hand. Concern riddled her face. Funny, she could be concerned about his health but not about his heart.

"I think I will, thank you for eating with me," Adrian stood up and carefully walked. His vision blurred but he continued moving. Just get out of this room. That's all he needed. The walls appeared much closer than he remembered. His breathing quickened. Once the door closed he fell forward.

"Your Majesty," Vincent's voice brought him back to reality. His warm embrace keeping him upright. "I gather you aren't thrilled with your marriage announcement."

"I have no need to explain myself to-" Adrian didn't finish his sentence. He couldn't. He only felt a number of emotions he wasn't supposed to be feeling.

"Yes, yes, let's walk now," Vincent assisted him to his room. There were no guards posted outside his room. Was this because of him now having a personal one? Surely there were still things worth protecting lurking in that room...

Vincent sighed. He laid Adrian down on the bed, unsure of if he should strip him or not. Those clothes were obviously expensive but... "Your Majesty?" Vincent leaned over Adrian's face. He stared down at it and got no response. "Really aren't fond of the married life, are you?"

He decided the clothing was far too expensive to sleep in, and as such he began to remove it from the prince. No response came from him until the very last piece. Adrian grabbed Vincent's hand. "Sleep with me?"

"They'll have my head, Your Majesty."

"Yes, but I'll have your other one," he snickered. "This might be the last time I have an opportunity to feel such pleasure. Please don't take that from me, Vincent."

"I'm not at liberty to refuse..."

"You always have a choice," Adrian sat up. "I won't use my position to force you, this time," he winked.

"How are you so certain I share your sentiment? What if I turned you in?" Vincent was baffled by his readiness.

"I'm not certain. I just wish," Adrian sighed. "Out of the two of us, who are they more likely to believe? I'm allowed to be a bit gutsy."

"Are you positive _I_ am to your liking?"

"I can assure you, you're much more handsome and far safer than any man I could've found in bar," Adrian smiled.

"I-"

"Hush," Adrian placed his finger to Vincent's lips. "It's a yes or no question. There are no shades of grey, Vincent Phantomhive. Is it more difficult because I'm giving you an option? Would you prefer to be ordered? Can you not live with your own choices?"

Vincent was unable to answer and refused to answer all the same. Adrian's finger still placed on his lips. It traced them, moved along his chin, down his neck, and rested between his collarbones. "As your king, I order you to sleep with me."

"You are not king yet, Your Majesty," Vincent replied, grabbing Adrian's hand. "As your personal guard, servant, slave, whatever you wish to call me... I must advise against such behaviors."

"Is that so?" Adrian sighed, plopping down on the bed. Disappointment threatening to creep upon him.

"Fortunately for you," Vincent began to remove his uniform. "I am not William T. Spears. The rules are something I've skillfully avoided for the majority of my life. Your wish is my command."

"Really?" Adrian moved to sit up again, Vincent's hand pushed him down. The male got on the bed, straddling Adrian, his muscles much more defined than the uniform let on. Adrian reached out to touch them. His body well built but laced with scars of heavy wounds. How many of them nearly fatal? Adrian traced them, wanting to ask questions but too hypnotized to do it. They were nothing compared to the stitches on his skin, the birthmark of royalty. Vincent had seen many a battle.

"Your Majesty," Vincent grabbed his hands, lifting them up to his mouth. He placed a kiss on each one. "This is your last chance to reconsider."

"There is nothing to consider."

Vincent interlaced his fingers with Adrian's. He rested them on the bed, above Adrian's head, and hovered over him. Adrian clinging to his hands, gripping them tightly, not entirely mentally prepared for the outcome he wished would take place. Vincent closed the distance between them still, his lips resting by Adrian's ears.

"Do you wish this to be a fleeting moment? Or a night to remember? Something to allow you to forget the troubles of the crown? Or a passionate encounter?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter I | Part III

To call it a night of passion would be too vague and misconstrued. The two were drawn to one another in ways holy matrimony wouldn't compare. Body melded to body with no concern for the sacred rules and regulations of the Church or of the Kingdom. If one were to die, he'd die happily, after a night like this one.

Adrian's hands rested on Vincent's shoulders, clawing at them with his unusually long nails. He left marks in that skin that was already so tainted with scars of all kinds. "Harder, faster," he whispered between his haggard breathing. "I wish to be ever so destroyed by you."

"You will soon regret such wishes once you awaken," Vincent, although reluctant with his speech, complied to the demands.

"If I am to regret, I think it best I never sleep and then I shall never awaken," Adrian replied, unable to keep his voice steady. It raised in pitch as his grip on Vincent's shoulders tightened. He was unable to hold back a moan. Lucky for him, his room was rather secluded in the castle. No one would hear a thing.

"You must sleep," Vincent removed himself from the king to be. He sat on the edge of the bed, thinking of how best to cover up the evidence before a maid came in to rise the prince. The sun was rising. Adrian would be woken up for breakfast shortly.

"I...will not...sleep," Adrian frowned, refusing to close his eyes but unable to withold. His eyelids too heavy and his body too numb with delight. He fell asleep quickly. Vincent covered him with a blanket and got to work. Removing the sheets with the prince still on them was a task, but a task he'd have to manage. First things first, he needed to put on his uniform.

The door opened sooner than Vincent expected. A redheaded servant poked his head in. "My God, you are as handsome as they say." He looked at the sheets in Vincent's hands and immediately rushed through the doorway. "You don't have to do these common tasks! Your his personal guard not a slave!"

"You know of me but I am unaware as to who you might be outside of the attire you're in," Vincent assisted with putting the sheets in the basket.

"My name is Grell Sutcliff, I'm one of the servants here. It would be bold of me to say I am the prince's personal servant but we have become quite close..." Grell looked at the sheets more carefully, unsure of why they appeared wet. His mind connected the dots quite masterfully and he dropped the basket on Vincent's toes.

"My God!" Grell gasped. "What crimes have you committed in just one night!"

Vincent placed his hand over Grell's mouth. "Be quiet, please, you'll wake him up. I trust you knew of the prince's...tastes?"

Grell removed Vincent's hand. "Yes, I knew, but I never expected him to be so stupid! You might be handsome, anyone can see that, but you've only known him for a day! The prince is supposed to go riding with the queen today...how will he manage if...well...you know..."

"I'm sure he will find a way," Vincent glanced towards the prince. "This wasn't his first time."

"What do you mean it wasn't?! Of course it was!" Grell crossed his arms and frowned.

"No, I can assure you, it wasn't," Vincent's expression maintained neutrality. "Have you ever seen him be familiar with anyone? Surely you can think of someone. There are certain things about a first experience that are clear...and he," Vincent looked towards the sleeping prince, "showed no signs. I imagine he has been in bed with someone many a time. I also believe his first experience wasn't pleasant...not entirely forced but..."

"I've known him for ages! You can't be right..." Grell placed a hand on his chest. He clutched his shirt tightly. "He would've told me."

"Take care of the sheets, if you would," Vincent placed the basket in Grell's hands. He held his shoulders and turned him around, towards the door. "I will assist dressing the prince and escort him down to breakfast."

"But-"

"Have a good day," Vincent smiled, shutting the door.

"Vincent?" Adrian groaned, sitting up.

"I apologize. You will not be able to sleep," Vincent walked over to his side. "You must get dressed and go down to breakfast with the Queen."

"We are supposed to go riding today," Adrian sighed. "How much longer do I have until my fiancé arrives? I-"

"Your Majesty," Vincent placed a finger to his lips, cutting him off. "You must get dressed."

"I don't wish to get dressed," Adrian jumped up and hugged Vincent. He slung his arms around his neck and nuzzled his face into his neck. "I'm the prince let me sleep the day away..."

"Your Majesty," Vincent grabbed his wrists and pried him off. "You must get dressed," he repeated yet again.

"You are absolutely no fun whatsoever," Adrian huffed. "Fine, I'll wear the stupid fabrics strung tightly together." He stood up and walked to his wardrobe.

"Is that wise?" Vincent didn't take his eyes off of the prince. "Have you no self consciousness?"

Adrian laughed. "Why on earth should I be embarrassed? You saw me in a much more scandalous picture last night. We are both male. You're my personal guard. I doubt anyone would find fault."

"I am not talking about your nakedness. I am talking about the residue in your hair and the redness of your-"

"Ah!" Adrian slammed his hands on his face to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"I thought you weren't going to be embarrassed," Vincent chuckled. "Shall I fetch some water?"

"There isn't time for that. You said so yourself I must join my mother or she will get suspicious..." Adrian frantically searched his wardrobe for something flashy. "Are you good at doing hair?"

"I shall have to be."


	4. Chapter I | Part IV

"What have you done to your hair?!" the Queen stood up and nearly knocked over her plate of food in the process.

"I'm trying something different," Adrian smiled, before sitting down. "Do you not like my bun of braids?"

"You look..." she didn't want to say the rest.

"Like a woman?"

"No, I wasn't going to say that."

"Yes, you were," Adrian picked up his fork. "Let's just eat, okay?"

"Right." She sat down again. "Down to business, your personal guard need not watch you so closely in my presence. He will not be accompanying us on our ride."

"Moth-"

"My personal guards will be more than enough. He has the day off. Let's put it that way."

Vincent placed a hand to his chest and bowed. The Queen picked up a teacup. She took a sip and stared into it. "I don't approve of him, Adrian. He is an outsider, of no wealth, and a _Phantomhive_ ," she spat the name with much contempt. Anyone would. The name was closely related to a band of hired mercenaries. They would be loyal to the people with the greatest amount of money, quick to betray. Vincent kept his mouth shut and his head down. He remained bowing.

"Mother," Adrian gritted his teeth. "How could you be so concerned with surface level trifles?"

"You dare take that tone with your mother? Dear me, you truly do need a wife to tame you," she sighed.

"I do not need a wife."

"You do. You need an heir and a woman's touch. I do hope that she arrives sooner than expected. You two must court."

"Mother!" Adrian slammed his hands down and stood up.

"This isn't a choice, son, this is an order. We need this alliance and you need to settle down. Tell that _thing_ to leave and we shall discuss this further on our ride excursion."

"Lord Almighty, raise your head. You're my personal guard," Adrian sighed. Vincent didn't move an inch. "You've heard my mother, you've been given the day. Leave us." Vincent still refused to move.

"You insolent commoner!" the Queen slammed her fist down (must run in the family). Vincent straightened up and leaped over the table. He ran towards the Queen as an arrow shot through the window. He grabbed it, swiftly, and gazed out at the trees.

"Do you still find him to be a traitor, mother?" Adrian snickered. "He just saved your life."

The Queen gasped. She held her breath, unaware that she had been holding it, and stared at the glass on the floor.

"Permission to speak, Your Highness?" Vincent walked towards the window. He stuck his head out and gazed.

"Permission granted."

"It would be unwise to go riding. Should you still wish to go, please have the knights surrounding you on all sides and do not ride in the woods. Stick to plains." Vincent stared at the arrow in his hands. The crest of Phantoms. "I realize I might not be trustworthy in your eyes but believe my intellect if not my loyalties." Vincent placed the arrow on the table. There was no need to hide the evidence. "I will take the day, as you requested, if that shall put your mind at ease that I will not betray you."

"I believe I'd be more uneasy with you out of my sights after this," the Queen placed her fingers on her temple. "What are you scheming? Is this a part of your plot for the throne? Is having you in the position of personal guard a part of some elaborate ruse?!"

"Mother!" Adrian snapped.

"Answer me!"

"Your Highness," Vincent removed the glove on his hand. A hideous scar was there. Remnants of the Phantoms' crest remained but it had been gouged out and burned away. "I may have been a threat to the crown at one point in my life but I can swear to you that is not the case now. I am an enemy to them, not to you."

"That's..." Adrian covered his mouth with his hands, feeling faint. His stomach threatening to release what he'd just eaten. Not out of the hideous sight but because of his repulsion to the fact it had taken place. Vincent placed his glove back in its rightful spot on his hand.

"This doesn't change my suspicion," the Queen averted her gaze from Vincent. Her stomach also churned from that sight. "I will have someone I trust shadow you the entire day while we are out. One of your fellow servants, perhaps. Someone who has been in the family quite some time."

"You don't mean Grell do you?" Adrian said.

"I do," the Queen smiled. "Now leave us."

Vincent bowed and exited the room. The guards rushed in one after the other. William included. He paused a moment, to look at Vincent, but hesitated to speak. "You may have saved the Queen but we are right to suspect you. Please don't take this personally."

"You're a good man in a good kingdom," Vincent smiled. "Suspect me all you wish but don't be blinded to the true enemies out of your hatred for me."

"I will keep that in mind."


	5. Chapter I | Part V

"So, let me get this straight," Grell clapped his hands together. "You've been here for about a day and you've slept with the prince, saved the Queen's life, and have been revealed to have some dark secrets relating to the Phantoms."

"That's about right," Vincent nodded. The two walked a rather secluded path to get to town. No threat of anyone overhearing their conversation.

"If you do anything else I might just fall for you. I love the bad boy type," Grell swooned.

"Falling for me could put yourself at risk. You're trusted to keep an eye on me, Grell," Vincent chuckled. "Don't trust me so easily."

"Why not?" he frowned. "The prince has a lot going on with you. Why can't I? Am I not your type or something?"

"The prince was a special circumstance and I wasn't in a position to refuse," Vincent admitted.

"How do I get me one of those special circumstances?" Grell huffed.

"Is your name Vincent?" a man stepped out of the shadows and stood before the two. Vincent took a step forward, in front of Grell, ready for anything.

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is Diedrich," he offered his hand. "I am the personal guard of the princess that is to marry your prince," he explained. Vincent took his hand.

"Weren't you supposed to get here in a few weeks?" Grell grabbed Vincent's arm and hid behind him. He poked his head out just enough to glance at the stranger.

"We arrived early. The Queen did say she wished us to get here as soon as possible," he said. "Fear not, I have no interest in harming you. I simply-"

"Oh?" a female voice spoke. She came from the same direction as Diedrich had. A hood covering her face. She must be the princess. Her clothes looked expensive. "Are you the prince I am to wed?" she stood beside Diedrich and allowed her hood to fall.

"My name is Rachel Dalles."

"I'm flattered, Your Highness, but I am not the prince."

"Pity," she sighed. "You're my type. I hope this prince meets my standards of attractiveness."

"Princess Dalles," Diedrich frowned. "You shouldn't be so concerned with looks."

"Don't 'Princess Dalles' me. I know you were thinking the same thing. You think he is cute, admit it," Rachel snickered.

"I didn't think any such thing!"

"Diedrich," Rachel smirked. "Fight him."

The man moved as soon as the order was given. Vincent had little time to plan or retreat. Grell was still clinging to him so he couldn't move very swiftly. Diedrich didn't draw a weapon. He simply aimed a punch at Vincent's face. The male grabbed his hand with his, before he could reach him. He held it tightly, with such force, Diedrich cried out. Rachel appeared quite amused.

"It's true what they say."

"What do they say?" Vincent inquired.

"You were a Phantom." Rachel took a step forward, close to Vincent, and placed her hand on his cheek. "I find you very intriguing. I hope you remain interesting to me." She turned on her heel and walked back in the direction she came from. "Come along, Diedrich, we have things to do before our grand entrance." Vincent released his grasp and the man hurried to follow the princess.

"That was so scary," Grell shuddered.

"The worst is yet to come," Vincent sighed. "Come along, let's go to the tavern. Maybe someone will find you pleasant company."

"Drinking? This early in the day?" Grell gasped.

"It's the only place I'm allowed to enter," Vincent explained. "My hair is a Phantomhive family trait. Which means..." Vincent looked off into the trees. His expression blank. He grabbed Grell's hand and walked a bit faster.

"What's going on?"

"It's better that you don't know," Vincent replied. "That way you can honestly answer that you don't know...when they ask you later."

"When who asks me?"

"Just keep moving," Vincent dragged Grell along.

"My, my," a snickering shadow appeared. Grell turned his head, much against Vincent's wishes, and saw a man with red eyes. He was mesmerized by him and stopped moving all together. The man grabbed his hair, tugging it, pulling him close.

"Forgive me," Vincent let go of Grell's hand to grab his dagger. He cut the long locks of hair and pushed Grell away. "You must run."

Grell was snapped out of his daze and ran as fast as he could. This time, not looking back.

"Still up to your old tricks I see," the male pressed the red locks to his lips and opened his hand. The wind took them away.

"Sebastian," Vincent put his dagger back in its rightful spot. "What are you scheming?"

"Nothing," he laughed. "But I can say that if I was scheming something...it would already be taking place..."

"What do you-" Vincent remembered the Queen's order to Grell. He had no alibi now. "Damn it all," he growled, running after Grell.


	6. Chapter I | Part VI

Vincent hurried to the castle, searching for Grell, only to realize the riding excursion had ended. Without an alibi, he should stay low, out of sight and out of mind. However, that would only make him look more guilty. Vincent followed the line of horses. Adrian's face pale and grim. Something must've happened.

"Your Majesty," Vincent traveled through the crowd to Adrian's side. "What has happened?"

"My mother has been shot," Adrian replied. "By an arrow from above. Another Phantom crest. She means to have your head!" Adrian panicked. "You have to get out of here. Quickly!"

"Your Majesty, what good would running do?"

"It'll save your life."

"Yes, but it will tarnish my image further. Please have a bit of faith."

"Get away from my son you scoundrel," the Queen's voice boomed. "You're the one that has done this to me, haven't you? Shooting my shoulder while we ride. Even after we trusted you with your advice. How despicable your kind are. Guards," she gestured to Vincent. "Lock him away in the dungeon. It's not safe with him around. Sir Othello, you are my son's new personal guard until further notice."

"Your Majesty," Vincent whispered to Adrian as the guards made their way to him. "Don't eat food unless it is personally given to you by Grell. No one else. Even then, have him eat it before you do. Promise me that."

"Whatever do yo-"

"Promise me, please," Vincent turned his head to face the guards and then looked back to Adrian.

"Alright."

"Good," Vincent smiled as two guards grabbed his arms and dragged him away from the prince. He would be looking forward to cold nights and terrible food for the next couple of days. Adrian curled his hand into a fist and rode his horse away. He was going to get his guard back if it was the last thing he did. His mother was being stupid and nothing more. Vincent was on their side! Or at least, Vincent was on his side and that was the only side that mattered.

...

"Your Majesty," Grell opened the door to Adrian's room cautiously. "I'm so sorry. I had one job and I royally screwed up," he sobbed, closing the door behind him. "He was trying to save me from that handsome man and I forgot all about that order I'd been given! If I'd just stayed by his side maybe this wouldn't have happened. Can you ever forgive me?" Grell grabbed Adrian's arms, tears running down his face. "I'm so sorry..."

"This isn't your fault, my darling Grell," Adrian patted his head. "There is someone out to get us. This is nothing new, I'm afraid. Once we can prove Vincent is innocent this whole thing will be over. Unless," Adrian sighed. "my mother kills him first. In the meantime, I can't trust anyone outside of you, my darling Grell. You shall be the servant bringing me my meals. These are dire times."

"Do you really think someone will try to poison you? Even your betrothed?"

"My what?" Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"She is here. Hasn't she made her appearance yet? Princess Rachel Dalles and her personal guard Diedrich. We ran into them today while you were out. She is quite the character. I don't think I enjoy her much," Grell frowned. "Do you think she is trustworthy? She seemed quite taken with Vincent."

"My betrothed is interested in the man I wish was my lover," Adrian took a step back and plopped down on his bed. "This is becoming a complicated situation."

"I'm scared for Vincent. The dungeon is a miserable place to be," Grell sat down on the floor and continued to sob. He cried into his hands, mourning Vincent when he hadn't died yet.

"He is a former Phantom. I'm sure he can last. As long as he has water we have at least forty days until we worry about his starvation." Adrian sat up and folded his hands.

"Your Majesty," William burst through the door. "Where on earth is your personal guard?" he looked frantic, completely out of his calm nature.

"Haven't you heard? My mother has him locked away. Your wish came true, William, Sir Othello is to be my guard for the time being."

"Nonsense! You must talk to your mother at once!" William paced the room. He hadn't even noticed Grell was there. Lucky for him, he laid down on the floor and rolled underneath a table. William shouldn't notice him this way.

"Where did this sudden faith in Vincent come from? You were the one that told me to pick another guard when he first won," Adrian, intrigued by this, stood up and stopped William's pacing by standing in his way.

"He was the one that warned me of this exact situation. The Queen is being fooled into hating him when he has done nothing wrong. I made it a point to follow his advice but the Queen insisted on traveling by that one tree, if you remember. That was the moment she got shot. We need whatever knowledge of the Phantoms your personal guard has! Killing him and locking him away will not solve the issue at hand!"

"You can tell me this as much as you like but it won't change the situation. My mother is still Queen. Until I become coronated her word is law. I imagine my ceremony will be pushed back with the addition of the wedding."

"Your Majesty," Grell poked his head out from underneath the table. "Do you hear that noise? Has she arrived?" He jumped up and looked out the window. Sure enough, Princess Rachel Dalles rode on horseback through the gates. Diedrich accompanying her.

"Oh no," Adrian groaned. "I'll be summoned any minute to converse with that woman."


	7. Chapter I | Part VII

"Where is your personal guard?" Rachel folded her hands and rested her chin on them. She stared at Adrian without glancing at Sir Othello standing behind him.

"This is my personal guard," Adrian gestured to Sir Othello.

"No, he isn't. Dear me, lying shouldn't be the first thing you do to your wife-to-be," she chuckled. "I'm talking about the cute one. What was his name? Vincent?"

"Don't concern yourself with that filth," the Queen took long strides when entering the room. She sat down at the edge of the table.

"Filth? He saved your life," Adrian frowned.

"And put it in danger too."

"I seem to remember you being the one that did that." Adrian sighed. "Vincent did nothing wrong. You're placing unnecessary amounts of hatred into him. He is guiltless."

"Stop defending that insolent brat. He is not worthy of your praise."

"If you insult him one more time, Mother, I will exit out that very door and never return. I will forfeit all right to the throne, refuse to wed this woman, and leave you to search for my brother in this time of dire need. Don't test me, Your Highness," he spat.

"Dear me," Rachel snickered. "I do like me a man that speaks his mind. Vincent Phantomhive is guiltless. I ran into him on my way over. Diedrich and I got lost in the woods. We spent a considerable amount of time wandering around before Vincent gave us directions."

"Is this true?" the Queen looked to Rachel.

"Do you doubt my honesty?" Rachel returned the fierce gaze.

"I-"

"I should hope not," Adrian interrupted. "She is meant to be my wife. It would be quite rude of you to doubt her words."

"If I say Vincent is innocent then he is innocent. Trust my intentions," Rachel smiled. "Set the man free to return to his rightful position as the prince's personal guard. You have nothing to fear if you should be a strong matriarch. Assert your dominance, my Queen."

"If you insist," she sighed. "Guards," she called and they entered the room immediately. "Get the boy, bring him here. Sir Othello, you're free to leave."

...

The doors opened widely and guards grabbed Vincent's arms on either side and dragged him in. He was pushed forward, to stand by Adrian. "Your Majesty," the princess began, "I would like to have a word with my husband-to-be alone. If you don't mind," she smiled.

"I imagine you two have much to discuss," she nodded and stood up. No one spoke until the doors closed leaving the four of them alone.

"I have two conditions before we ever start our marriage negotiations," Rachel raised her hand. "The first is that your personal guard kisses my personal guard. It's a custom in my kingdom and symbolizes a sign of friendship."

"Is that absolutely necessary?" Adrian's face remained neutral but his jealousy soon boiled.

"Do you have something against it?" she gazed at him carefully, not looking away once.

"Very well," Adrian waves his hand at Vincent. "Carry on."

"If you have no qualms, please make it as passionate as possible," Rachel smiled. "Treat him as you would a lover." Did she mean Diedrich treat Vincent? Or vice versa?

Adrian watched intently as the two closed the space between them. Diedrich grabbed Vincent and pulled him into an embrace of sorts. He kissed him, regretting it soon afterwards, as Vincent took full control and he wound up on his knees. Vincent cupped his face, refusing to let him look away, and continued the kiss as instructed, not leaving an ounce of passion out of it.

"That's enough," Rachel hadn't looked away from Adrian once during this. She never so much as glanced in the direction of the personal guards. He tried his best to remain calm, maintain eye contact too, but his eyes kept drifting back to the scene.

Vincent took a step back, offering a hand to Diedrich, but the man remained frozen. He was stuck to the ground as if his innocence had been taken. Vincent grabbed him by the shoulders and picked him up, placing him on his feet. He lightly tapped his face. Diedrich blinked, blushed, and returned to his spot by Rachel.

"The second condition is that you kiss him."

"What?" Adrian looked to Vincent then to Rachel.

"Well? Get on with it," Rachel smiled warmly.

"This is madness. Why should I kiss my personal guard?" Adrian frowned.

"Do you wish to begin our negotiations or not? I must see you kiss him before I can say anything else. I need to gauge what type of person you are, Prince Adrian."

"Poppycock."

"Your Majesty, I don't think she is going to let up on this," Vincent returned to his spot by Adrian. He grabbed the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his mouth from saliva lurking as remnants of that kiss. No signs of disgust or contentment on his face. Did he not care at all about kissing Diedrich? Anger stirred within Adrian. Possession and the like growing.

He wasn't thinking when he grabbed Vincent's uniform. He just did. He also wasn't thinking when he pulled that uniform, dragged Vincent to his level, and kissed him. He wanted to rid Vincent of all the contamination Diedrich had provided. Vincent was his. His personal slave, guard, and lover all in one. Whether he liked it or not.

"My, my," Rachel snickered. "It's worse than I expected." Her voice rang in Adrian's ears, making him conscious of his actions. He pushed Vincent away and remained as calm as he possibly could manage. Neutral expression.

"Are you satisfied?"

"I believe I am," Rachel smiled. "But this makes my offer a bit harder to say. I know you'll refuse." Her eyes wandered back to Vincent. She stood up. "You're bleeding!"

Vincent looked down at his chest, blood soaking into his shirt where Adrian had grabbed. "Please don't concern yourself."

"Nonsense!" Rachel circled the table and made her way over. Vincent took a step back with each step she took.

"Please, I'm quite alright. Don't worry yourself over it." Vincent, try as he might to remain standing, tripped over his feet and fell to the ground. Something quite uncommon for a trained specialist like himself.

"You've been struggling to stand for a while now," Adrian looked down at Vincent. "What is the extent of your injuries?"

"I-" Vincent lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter I | Part VIII

"These wounds...how did he get them?" Rachel turned her head to Adrian. Vincent was lying down on the prince's bed. His shirt had been torn off for Rachel to investigate.

"He had been in the dungeon for a few hours...I didn't expect them to torture him," Adrian stared at the damage. Most of it caused by a knife. Small cuts meant to threaten. But there was a crest on the center of his chest. Witchcraft meant to bind Vincent to Adrian forever.

"Who would do such a thing?" Rachel continued treating the wounds. Her sister was a doctor. She had picked up a few things here and there.

"My mother," Adrian admitted.

"I can heal him," Rachel looked Adrian in the eyes. "With magic."

"You would so boldly tell me you're a witch?!" Adrian found that hard to believe.

"Fair is fair. If we are to be married we must know the darkest secrets about each other first. You have told me you're attraction and I will tell you my hobby."

"Attraction?"

"Don't be coy," Rachel snickered. "You love your guard, do you not?"

"I do no-"

"Yes, yes, but if I said I wanted him to be the father of my children instead of you...would you agree?" Rachel's eyes gleamed with humor.

"Absolutely," Adrian snapped. "Why wouldn't I? You and I aren't marrying out of love there should be no issues about us finding other partners."

"Is that so?" Rachel smirked. "I'll make you eat those words. Perhaps I will seduce your guard."

"What?" Adrian had no chance to regret his words. Rachel kissed the sleeping guard. Her hand glowing lightly as it pressed against his chest. Vincent grabbed her wrist, opening his eyes immediately upon her lips making contact. With his fierce gaze not dwindled by the fatigue, he stared. It took all of three seconds before Rachel stepped back. Vincent sat up.

"You cannot heal me."

"Whyever not? Do you doubt my abilities as a mage?" Rachel crossed her arms, refusing to believe that she had found Vincent slightly terrifying just moments before.

"Think about it, if I was to be inspected in any way and my cuts weren't there? She would think I was the witchcraft master and point at my Phantom affiliations..." Vincent sighed. "She meant no harm, just wished to assure that I would never betray the prince."

"Betray me? Is that why she engraved a curse on you?" Adrian shook his head. "What nonsense!"

"It's not as bad as it looks," Vincent assured. "And it's probably for the best. If you order me to do something I'll have to do it. Even taking my own life."

"I would neve-!"

"Don't be so quick to say that," Vincent interrupted. "I've done a lot of disastrous things."

"Ooo," Rachel grinned, "you get better with each passing minute. I can't wait to spend my honeymoon night with you."

"What?" Vincent and Adrian asked at the same time.

"Well," Rachel snickered, "Adrian did say you could father my children..."

"You said that?" Vincent turned his head to Adrian. The prince had no words.

"I'll leave you two to talk it out," Rachel winked and exited. The doors closed leaving just the prince and his personal guard.

"Are you mad?" Adrian could feel his palms start to sweat.

"Why would I be mad?" Vincent remained neutral. "You should think of me less like a person, Your Majesty, and more like a tool. Besides, this way you won't have to sleep with someone you dislike. Doesn't everyone win? Although there is one problem," Vincent sighed.

"And that is?"

"What if the children look like me? And children means multiple occasions. You wish me to bed her more than once?"

Adrian walked over to the bed and sat down. He placed his hand on Vincent's chest, gripping the mark, causing him to bleed. Vincent winced. He ran his free hand along Vincent's torso down to the hem of his pants. "You belong to me, you said so yourself that you can't betray me, so that means..." Adrian moved further onto the bed. He grabbed Vincent's face and pushed him down. Adrian hovered over him, grinning as his hair fell around Vincent's somewhat shocked expression. "If I order you to never fall in love with her, the magic should hold. Isn't that right? You're mine. Your children will not be yours, they'll be mine, and they'll inherit the throne. Everything you have, every inch of you, will never be yours to possess."

"Your Majesty, do you really think the people will accept that?"

"I'll be king," he smirked. "My word will be law and they'll have no choice."

"Bu-"

Adrian refused to hear any more rebuttals. He kissed Vincent. The anger of having seen him kiss Diedrich was fresh. The anger of Rachel resting her lips on his pulsed through his veins still. He was his and his alone. Always his. Never anyone else's. Vincent reached up to push him back only for Adrian to grab his hands, clutch them tightly, and force them above his head. He moved them to his wrists, resting them around the painful bruises caused by dungeon shackles. His eyes screaming with a possessive nature. _You're my prisoner now._

Vincent gasped which only lead further to his demise. Adrian consumed his mouth and ran his hands down his arms, along his torso, and down to his pants. The door opened.

"Oh Lordie," Grell's voice frantic. "I suppose I should've knocked but _damn_. Is there room for one more or should I come back at another time?"

"What is it Grell?" Adrian glided off of the bed.

"Your mother is pushing back the coronation and moving up the wedding," Grell closed the door.

"Are you serious?"

"Perfectly serious," Grell sighed. "Such a shame too. I thought maybe we'd have sexual freedom when you were king."

"You have such high hopes for me, my darling Grell," Adrian laughed.

Vincent sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He let out a long sigh and held his head in his hands. After a minute or two he sat up. "You still shouldn't trust food. Please only take it from Grell an-" Vincent jumped up. He grabbed Adrian's shoulders and pushed him behind him, taking a solid three arrows from the window. The glass shattering barely reached Adrian's ears. He could only see the blood falling from Vincent. Soft footsteps rested on the ground.

"Good evening, Your Highness," Sebastian sneered. "I couldn't help but drop in."

"Who are you?" Adrian slowly moved his hand to his inner shirt pocket. If he could just reach his dagger...

"My name, dear prince, is Sebastian," he bowed as he introduced himself.

"I hate that you're so goddamn attractive," Grell muttered. "You just shot Vincent with arrows."

"Oh no, that wasn't me," Sebastian waved his hand to swat the idea away. "I was too busy swinging from a rope to get up here. I have a message for dear ol' Vince."

"Get on with it," Vincent glared.

"Mistress of the Ghosts is going to stay away for now. But don't forget she exists," Sebastian winked and fell off the balcony. Grell rushed towards the edge, looking over, but couldn't see him.

"Are we sure he isn't the phantom here?" Grell couldn't help but wonder.

"No, I can assure you, everything he learned," Vincent stumbled forward. "He learned from me."

"Who is the Mistress of the Ghosts?" Adrian inquired.

"Leader of the Phantoms," Vincent fell to the ground. "My mother."


	9. Chapter II | Part I

"What do you think? Shortcake or cupcakes?" Rachel held up two different plates.

"Why does it matter? Pick whatever you want," Adrian grumbled. His head rested on his hand. His eyes staring out the window and no where else.

"Look. I stopped his bleeding, okay? So stop worrying so much. Your guard is fine. See? Look at him standing by the door. He is fine." Rachel placed the plates down and shook her head. "You have to care at least a little bit about our ceremony and reception, no?"

"If I was coronated before this wedding, I would use my authority as king to keep it from happening. My mother knows this and is forcing the wedding to happen within the next week. I have no care of what it looks like. I just want it to be over with."

"Well, I can't wait for it. I'll finally have a night alone with your guard," she smiled, glancing at Vincent.

"Not alone," Adrian looked towards her for the first time. "I will be there, of course, watching."

"How perverted," Rachel chuckled. "You really are possessive."

"You didn't think I'd leave you with him, did you? I would never survive not knowing the intricate details. I _must_ be there. Besides, you'll be my wife. It would be strange for us not to be together on our wedding night."

"Your Highness," Vincent picked up a slice of cake, "if I may be so bold as to suggest this one."

"Devil's food cake. How very like you," Rachel smiled brightly. Vincent returned the grin.

"Red velvet is also an excellent choice," he continued.

"What are you doing?" Adrian frowned.

"Your Majesty, if you will not provide some assistance in planning, someone has to," Vincent scanned the table. He moved down the edge, away from cakes and over to flowers.

"Tch, the last thing I want is you two planning the perfect wedding," Adrian stabbed a piece of cake and munched on it. He continued stabbing cakes. Each one sweeter than the last and the tastes muddled together.

"Don't like the idea of us together?" Rachel grabbed Vincent's arm. She pulled him close and rested her head on his torso.

"I loathe it," Adrian stabbed another cake.

"How charming," Rachel inched her hand up to his face.

"Princess Dalles," Vincent made no action to move or retaliate, "I would recommend refraining from touching me so carelessly. You might get on the Queen's bad graces."

"Oh? And why do you think that?"

"The assassination attempts began the day before you arrived," Vincent looked down on her. "Do you not find that to be an interesting coincidence?"

"Are you accusing me of being behind such crimes?" Rachel let out a laugh. "How absurd. What do I have to gain?"

"This kingdom is in a tricky state. It's one step away from collapsing. We need this alliance, you don't. Wouldn't it be the perfect opportunity to," Vincent grabbed her hand and leaned a bit too close to her face. He smiled, a deadly cold expression, before finishing, "capitalize on the misfortune and claim another kingdom's land?"

"Take your hands off of the princess," Diedrich stepped forward.

"My, my," Rachel's eyes lit up with the upmost amusement, "I'm liking you more and more each day."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Vincent moved to stand behind Adrian's chair.

"I can assure you that I mean no harm to this kingdom. It's true that I could walk out of here at any moment and never look back but I've gotten quite attached to you," Rachel chuckled.

"Attached to him," Adrian sighed.

"To both of you." Rachel tapped her fingers against the side of the table. "Shouldn't you be more interested in the Mistress of Ghosts? Why are you so suspicious of me?"

"I am suspicious of everyone, Princess Dalles. It is my job. The prince can be far too trusting of strangers."

"Should you be telling me such a weakness?"

"Didn't you say you meant no harm?" The two gazed at each other mimicking smirks.

"Good Lord, will you two stop flirting?" Adrian frowned.

The door opened and Grell popped in. "Sorry to interrupt but I do have another cake to try," he smiled from ear to ear. "I'm quite proud of this one."

"Allow me to help you with that," Vincent moved to assist. Grell stepped to the side.

"Tsk, tsk, what kind of maid would I be if I allowed an injured man to help?" Grell shook his head.

"Maid?" Rachel questioned.

Grell laughed nervously. "Ahaha, did I say maid? I meant servant! Servant of course. Yes." He moved pieces of cake to the side to place the one he'd just made.

"You've got flour in your hair," Vincent observed, moving to get it. Grell turned to look at him too quickly and ended up kissing his hand. Vincent's face was too close and he mistook the whole scenario, thinking he actually kissed Vincent.

"I'm going to die," Grell's face turning as white as a flour in his hair. "I had already sworn to loving that mystical raven man from afar since we are doomed to be separated and now I've cheated on my heart with someone else's man. I'm scandalous! I'm a failure of a damsel!" Grell hid his face in his hands and muttered quietly and quickly.

"Damsel?" Rachel, still confused, repeated the feminine word.

"Grell, it was my hand, my hand, see? Your lipstick is on my palm," Vincent pointed.

"Lipstick?" Rachel began taking notes on a napkin. She was going to figure this out if it was the last thing she did. Her mind, however, wandered and she was stuck imagining something quite different. Vincent in a ball gown. "Good Heavens," she blushed.

"Was it really just your hand?" Grell grabbed Vincent's hand to examine it closely.

"Do you think the prince would be so calm if it wasn't?" he pointed. Sure enough, Adrian was too busy playing with cake pieces to care.

"Ah, there is a god," Grell shed a tear.


	10. Chapter II | Part II

"Wedding preparations are going swimmingly," Vincent noted. He gazed out the window at the flowers and decorations. Adrian curled up in a ball on the bed, refusing to move.

"I don't want to think about it," he sighed, sinking further into the blankets.

"How much longer do you think Grell has?"

"What do you mean?" the prince poked his head out from under the covers to stare at Vincent. He was sitting on the balcony railing, staring down, not looking at the prince in the slightest.

"Before she finds it impossible to keep pretending to be a man..."

"Ah," Adrian nodded. "Quite some time, I think. Unless Grell's feelings for Sebastian are quite strong.

"Is that so?" Vincent continued staring down at the preparations.

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Hm, well," he paused, "I just know what's it's like to pretend to be something you're not."

"And what aren't you? A personal guard? A handsome man? A loyal dog?" Adrian felt a twinge of fear. Vincent smiled, shaking his head.

"I'm not a woman, a spy, or a murderer."

"Do you want to be a woman?" Adrian's face crinkled in disgust. Being a woman was miserable. Not that he knew, but he knew.

"No, but if I was one maybe you'd be marrying me instead..." he shook his head. "It's impossible though. I'm not from a kingdom. I have no money. Even if I was a woman...it wouldn't work, would it?"

"Vincent..." Adrian didn't know what to say.

"Ignore me, Your Majesty, I've been living a long life of lies and deception." Vincent curled his hand up into a fist.

"Not anymore. You can't lie to me."

"I cannot _betray_ you. That in no way includes lying," Vincent turned his head to face Adrian. The sun's rays glistening on his hair. His distraught face covered up by the blinding light. "I can lie to you, I can injure you, so long as I don't hand you over to an enemy of the crown or kill you, I can do anything and everything."

"But you won't."

"Won't I? Your Majesty, you trust me too much. I'm a Phantom."

" _Were_ a Phantom."

Steady steps, as if gliding on his feet, Vincent made it from one end of the room to the other. Adrian watched his spectral figure, stunned, unable to look away, even as Vincent pulled back the blanket and wrapped his hands around Adrian's throat. "I cannot kill you but I can hurt you, Your Majesty," he repeated. "Stop treating me with respect and start treating me as the dirt you walk on. If you continue to defend me, praise me, enjoy me, your people who have seen what my people do will doubt your sanity."

"Let them doubt."

"You cannot be a king without a kingdom," Vincent tightened his grip. "Stop creating a blindspot for me. I'll be a weakness and kings cannot have weaknesses."

"I'm not," Adrian struggled to breath, "going to treat you like trash..."

"Then don't, but _act_ like you do."

"I can't..."

"Can't you? You've done it before, remember? I'm your personal _slave_."

"That was-"

"What? Bravado? An act? Make it happen again. I'm a _slave_ , a tool. You must own me not care for me. Don't, do not ever, love me." Vincent released his grip. Adrian coughed. "You must understand. This way, too, people won't suspect that you-"

"That I _what_ ," Adrian spat. He massaged his neck as his eyes shot daggers. "That I like men? That I treat people as decent human beings without a care of where they're from or what they do in their free time? Tell me, Vincent." Adrian grabbed Vincent's face and pushed his thumbs into his mouth. "Actually, don't. Vincent, this is an order, until you die you will not lie to me. This mouth of yours is only going to tell me the truth every time it opens. I'll play the villain, but you will let me have this much." Adrian grabbed Vincent's tongue and pulled it out as far as it would go. "This is the most dangerous part of the human body, Vincent. Not our fists."

There was a small glow from Vincent's chest as the order took effect. He couldn't lie to Adrian now. Even if he tried, the sentences would never escape. Adrian released his grip and pushed Vincent off of the bed. "Leave me alone," he said, curling back under the blankets.

"As you wish," Vincent stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Not literally! You idiot!" Adrian threw a pillow at Vincent's head. "Some personal guard if he leaves me alone!"

"You need to phrase your commands a bit more directly," Vincent returned the pillow. "Otherwise I'll have no choice but to take them as they are."

"My orders aren't my commands stop being such a bore," Adrian frowned.

Vincent opened his mouth but no words escaped. He pressed his hand against his throat and sighed. "Magic is quite effective."

"What were you going to say?"

"I cannot lie, don't ask me what I was going to say if you know I can't say it," Vincent shook his head.

"How were you going to lie to me? I'm curious now."

"Such a shame, Your Majesty, you'll never know."

"Vincent!"

"That is my name."

"I hate you," Adrian puffed out his cheeks.

"Now that's not fair," Vincent sighed. "I can't lie and return the phrase. However am I going to tease you?"

"You are the scum of the earth."

"I'm wounded," Vincent pressed his hand to his chest and closed his eyes. He wasn't lying. He was physically wounded at the moment with those arrow injuries. Had he found a loophole?

"I'm sorry," Adrian poked his head out from the blankets. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Vincent chuckled and stuck out his tongue. "Arrow wounds, Your Majesty."

"I really do hate you after all!" Adrian hid once again.


	11. Chapter II | Part III

"Does that thing really have to be in the same room as us?" the Queen stared at Vincent with the upmost distain.

"How is he going to save your life again if he is in the hall?" Adrian stared.

"He ruins my appetite."

"Mother, dearest, why are you so afraid? I'll tell you what, leave him to me, okay? Don't look down on him. Don't insult him. I'll take care of all of that. Will you feel better then?"

"Maybe slightly," she admitted.

"Do you promise?"

"Fine, I promise."

"Fantastic," Adrian smiled. "Vincent, come here," Adrian pointed to the spot right next to him. Vincent did so. "On your knees." Vincent knelt down. Adrian grabbed a pitcher of ice cold water and poured it onto Vincent's head.

The Queen gasped. "Isn't that a bit-"

"A bit what?" Adrian continued to smile innocently. "Are you feeling bad for him now? Even though you think he is a swine? How silly of you." Adrian grabbed Vincent's hair and pulled his head upward. "He is a Phantom, you know?"

"A former Phantom," Rachel reminded. She too was shocked by Adrian's sudden change in attitude towards his guard.

Adrian grabbed a plate of food and pulled Vincent's head further back before slamming it down into his face. The gravy dripped down his face and onto his uniform. It got into his eyes.

"Adrian," the Queen's brow furrowed.

"Yes, Mother?"

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"Hm?" Adrian licked some of the stray food off of his fingers. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Do you intend to be just outright cruel?"

"Mother, aren't your words just as cruel?" The Queen was too stunned to respond. Vincent looked at the ground. He suppressed a smirk. Sooner or later people would begin to pity him instead of scorn him. It would just take a matter of time.

"Stand up," the prince demanded. Vincent did so. "Go to the window." Vincent did. "Open it." The breeze of cold air filled the room. Try as he might to avoid shivering, he couldn't hold back his teeth forever.

"Close the window!" the Queen spoke. "He'll get a terrible sickness! Do you hear me? Close it!"

"He only listens to me, Mother. It's a side effect of a certain _situation_. I'm sure you know the cause?" Adrian sipped his glass. Realization crossed her face.

"This is...my doing?" unable to cope with the outcome, the Queen's face grew pale. Vincent shivered more in the cold wind.

"Jump out the window," Adrian ordered.

"W-what?!" the Queen watched as Vincent moved his leg onto the sill. He sat in the space, fully prepared to jump out, until the Queen rushed over and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back. "Adrian! Tell him to stop!" She insisted as Vincent continued to try and release himself from her grasp.

"Why should I do that? He is a Phantom. Surely he can't die from this height," he took another sip from his glass and took a bite of the food on his plate. Cool as a cucumber.

"Your Highness, you'll get food on your gown," Rachel warned.

"I'm not letting him fall to his death!"

"Alright, alright, Vincent don't jump out the window." Adrian stood up. "Let's go get you cleaned up, hm?"

...

"I'm so sorry," Adrian sunk to the floor. "I tried my best but I don't think I can keep this up."

"You're doing great," Vincent stepped into the tub and sunk into it. Grell had been kind enough to fetch him water. He couldn't waste it.

"At least let me clean you up," Adrian insisted.

"Your Majesty, you really shouldn't," Vincent sighed.

"If you won't let him, can I? I would love to get my hands on those muscles of yours," Grell swooned. "Not too much of a show off but just enough to be visible."

"You almost died when I kissed your hand. Do you really think you'd manage to help bathe me?" Vincent laughed. Grell hadn't stepped foot into the room. He was avoiding Vincent for a reason.

"That was then and this is now," Grell huffed.

"Darling, you aren't even in the room how will you wash my hair?" Vincent smiled.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?!" Rachel burst through the door and moved right on along until she saw Vincent in the bathtub. "That's a naked man," she pointed.

"Sorry to disappoint," Vincent waved.

"You are fully naked. Right there. And your wounds are still so bad," Rachel's eyes wandered.

"Eyes on the prize, wife-to-be," Adrian stood up to block her view. He crossed his arms.

"You realize, if he is to play a part in my children I'm going to be seeing this at some point?" Rachel sighed.

"Then it'll be a surprise," Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Wait, what?" Grell's mouth dropped. "What kind of backwards marriage is this? Don't either of you care what Vincent has to say?"

"No," the two shrugged.

"Darling," Vincent leaned back to make eye contact with Grell through Rachel and Adrian. "You're the one with my heart in all of this." He reached out his hand. "They're only here for my dashingly good looks," he snickered.

"That's so sad," Grell began to cry. "I'll love you Vincent. I will. But most of my heart still belongs to Sebastian. I'm so sorry."

"Personally I think that William fellow would be better for you," Vincent admitted.

"The General?" Grell's face flushed. "Impossible! He hates my guts! Besides he isn't...he wouldn't..." Grell's brain stopped functioning.

"It seems like you're worried a bit too much on outward appearances, darling," Vincent smiled. "Why don't you try talking to him?"

"Am I witnessing a matchmaker session?" Rachel whispered to Adrian.

"I think so," the prince replied.

"I couldn't. I shouldn't." Grell shook his head. "I'm totally going to. Bye-bye," he waved and ran off.

"Ah, young love," Vincent closed his eyes and sunk further into the tub.


	12. Chapter II | Part IV

"She really didn't have to heal my wounds. They weren't that bad," Vincent mumbled.

"They what?" Adrian brought his hand to his ear. Vincent pressed his mouth in a firm line. He refused to say anything, knowing full well it would have to be the truth. "That's what I thought."

"I could've managed."

"You can't manage. You're my guard. You have to be on your peak level."

"Are you prepared for the wedding this afternoon?" Vincent changed the subject. Grell fussed about the prince doing his hair, fixing his outfit, among other things.

"I don't want to get married."

"Maybe you'll be in luck and some handsome prince from a faraway kingdom will sweep you off your feet," Vincent chuckled.

"I thought you said you had no money," Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't talking about me, Your Majesty."

"Then who?"

Vincent declined to offer that information. He only had his suspicions and nothing more. There had been sightings of the Black Lotus, a trading group that spread far across the world. If his suspicions were correct, and they could be entirely wrong, the leader of that group might've been an old lover to the prince. He had just the right level of mystery and just enough asshole to be the prince's type.

"As much as I love a heroic tale, is this really the time to be hoping someone crashes your wedding? What will the princess think?" Grell offered his own thoughts.

"We aren't marrying for love, my darling Grell," Adrian sighed.

"Marriage is a social contract between kingdoms. It's a deal without paper," Vincent explained. "Or, with paper depending on if they have a certificate."

"How tragic that you cannot marry for love," Grell sighed.

"Enough about me and this horrid wedding. How was your talk with the general?"

"Oh, well," Grell focused heavily on a piece of Adrian's attire. "I never actually spoke to him."

"It seems you might have an opportunity," Vincent gazed at the door. Sure enough, it opened to reveal William standing there.

"Your Highness," William began. He briefly looked at Grell before turning his attention to the prince. "The guests are arriving. Are you certain you wanted even commoners present?"

"Why are you asking me? This is my mother's wedding. She was the one stupid enough to invite outsiders even when there was an assassination attempt," Adrian rolled his eyes. "It's too late to have them leave."

"Commoners?" Vincent grabbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. His mother would no doubt make an appearance. Or worse. "Keep them to the back, closest to the guards."

"Certainly."

"Oh, and William," Vincent grabbed his shoulder and forced him down a bit. "Be careful of people with beauty marks."

"Beauty marks?"

Vincent pointed to the dot below his eye. "Beauty marks. They're a dangerous thing."

...

The fields were filled with people as far as the eye could see. Everyone and anyone had come to this wedding. From Rachel's kingdom. From Adrian's kingdom. There was a thin walkway between the crowds. Adrian stood at the edge, by the altar, with the priest, regretting everything that had lead to this point. His mind filling itself with endless dread. He shouldn't have said something so rash and so stupid to Rachel. He shouldn't have offered Vincent like that. Most importantly, he shouldn't have to marry someone he couldn't care less about. Vincent wasn't in sight. He was in the furthest corner of the room. Much against any logic, he had been given a spot so far away as a sign that the Queen trusted her people. It was stupid. So stupid. What if something happened? Adrian desperately hoped something would.

The music played and Rachel walked the thin space between people. Her gown flowery and beautiful laced with soft gems. Her hair braided in ways only Vincent could manage and a thin viel hung before her face. Adrian shivered. Whether it be intense loathing or fear for the future, he didn't know. She stood before him, grabbing his hands in hers. She smiled, as if Adrian was the truest love in her life.

"If anyone should find fault between these two, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest spoke.

"Objection, Your Honor!" a man walked down the aisle with his eyes closed and a thin pipe in hand. "Ah, wait, this is the wrong era for that, isn't it?" he chuckled. "I object to the holy matrimony of these two! There, that's better."

"Who are you to doubt our marriage?" Rachel frowned. "You are of no concern in the matters of the crown."

"Oh, I think you'll find I'm crucial in this entire thing, my dear," he smiled. He handed his pipe over to the woman next to him and took his arm out of his sleeve. A dragon curled around his arm, so lifelike people gasped thinking it was a real serpent. "I have much more money than you. I'll make a more substantial ally to the crown."

"You can't be serious," Rachel shook her head with disgust. "A merchant's money is nothing compared to the timeless bloodline that is the Dalles."

"Shall we stop this public dispute and talk about this?" Adrian let go of Rachel's hands and walked off of the stage. Rachel glared at the merchant, he smiled back, and the two followed the prince indoors. Vincent skillfully avoided the attention of the people and followed behind. The Queen stepped onto the stage, making an announcement to address the people, but her words weren't heard through the door as it slammed shut.

"Lau, what do you think you're doing here?" Adrian spun around.

"I thought I made my intentions quite clear, Dri," he snickered. "I intend to assist the crown instead of this outsider kingdom."

"Do you realize that you are just as much of an outsider to this kingdom?"

"Oh, that's not true at all! The people know my face, they've seen me time and time again. They'd be much more likely to take me on over this failure of a woman. Plus, I offer them so many more choices than local merchants."

"You have no right to call me that!" Rachel crossed her arms.

"You have modest boobs and a plain face. Sweetie, you have nothing going for you outside your money. Even your sister has a beautiful shade of red hair. What could you possibly offer for this kingdom that I can't?"

"I have an education, noble blood, and the faith of my subjects. You're a merchant that is no better than a common mercenary! How are you better respected than a lowly Phantom!" Rachel snapped.

"Did you forget that a 'lowly Phantom' happens to be my personal guard?" Adrian's gaze was much colder than before.

"That is exactly what I mean," Rachel gestured to Vincent, "he is a Phantom. You already have a member beneath your class with such a high position. Your kingdom will crumble if others think you to be weak. You need my image, reputation, and social standing much more than you need mere coins!"

"You have no right to tell me what I need, Princess Dalles. Lau is an old friend of mine, between the two of you, he is far more trustworthy."

"And old lover, perhaps, is that why you are so blinded by him? Vincent, please speak reason into this man," Rachel pleaded.

"A 'lowly Phantom' has no right to question the prince's judgment, Your Highness," Vincent replied.

"You can't be serious. Surely you are more upset about this man showing up than I am. Do you know what this means? These two could form an alliance and have secret sexual affairs. Have you no care?" Vincent kept his mouth shut to the words of Rachel.

"Secret? Why would we have to keep them secret?" Lau snickered. "The world is changing and if you stay too stuck in your old ways, you might not catch up."

"You have to win over the Queen, Lau. He is nothing more than a prince," Rachel sighed. "It's not his decision to make."

"There are people out there that came here for a wedding," Vincent finally spoke. "You need to decide, Your Majesty, if you are going to turn them away disappointed, or fulfill their wish to see one. What is the best decision for the kingdom? What is the best decision for you? And, which one are you going to uphold?"

"The best decision for me, is the best decision for the kingdom," Adrian replied. "That's what I'm sure all of you thought I would say, isn't it? Well, I'm not that naive. I don't wish for my people to suffer because of my actions. I would love to rekindle an old flame, Lau," Adrian grabbed his hand. "But unfortunately, I-"

Lau intertwined their fingers and pulled Adrian's arm so that the two would kiss. Adrian pushed him away. "You aren't a reliable source of income. You're gone when you see fit and are unable to stay in one place."

"I could stay put. You don't trust me?"

"I wouldn't want to cage a bird, Lau," Adrian shook his head. "I do hope you'll be a satisfactory ally in the future."

He grabbed Rachel's hand and walked out to face the crowd. "We are hardly married yet and we've already faced our first trial as partners," Adrian addressed the people. "Shall we move on with the ceremony?" There was applause and the people cheered shouts of encouragement.


	13. Chapter II | Part V

"I thought for sure he would realize the mistake he was making. I thought that maybe if I came back he'd know how miserable married life would make him," Lau drowned his sorrows in a glass of wine. Vincent sat next to him, albeit reluctantly, as the married couple had their first night together alone. The two waited outside the door. Lau refusing to leave and Vincent trying his best to do his job. He knew that sooner or later he'd have to enter the room. He just didn't know when or if Adrian was still insisting that Rachel's wish be fulfilled.

"And you," Lau frowned. "You're so cute why didn't you try flirting with him some more? I'm sure you could've stopped him from making this mistake you smooth talker you," Lau sighed. "You smooth talker Phantom man, you're so sexy," Lau leaned in to get a good look at Vincent's eyes. "You're so sexy..."

"You're drunk."

"Of course not! This much wouldn't make me drunk. I'm speaking the truth," Lau cackled. "Or are you just being mean because you're mad I kissed the prince? What it is? Hm? Vincent?"

"I know my place, unlike you," Vincent placed his hand on Lau's face and pushed him away.

"How long are you going to sit out here?" Adrian opened the door. His robe barely on his body. His hair messed up from taking all of the hair accessories out in a hurry.

"Yes, Vincent, how long?" Rachel poked her head through the doorway. Her robe and hair equally as messed up.

"You two look like you've already had quite a fun time. Why do you need to bring my darling Vincent into it?" Lau hugged Vincent and refused to let him stand up. He spilled wine all over himself and Vincent.

"Get off of my guard, Lau," Adrian kicked his shoulder and made him roll off.

"My prince you are so cruel. Show some kindness, please."

"Absolutely not."

"Then at least let me join," Lau cried.

"Be gone, merchant," Rachel sighed. "We've got other issues to attend to."

"Issues?" Lau stood up, grinning like an idiot. "Let me attend to your issues, Madame."

"I'm a married woman, merchant. Do you want me to commit adultery on the first night?"

"Marriage is fake, a foolish concept," Lau scoffed.

"Even with my plain face and average bust?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I am a fan of all women," Lau assured. "And men. I don't discriminate I simply observe."

"How foolish of you to say such a thing," Rachel opened the door a bit wider. "Don't you have someone to go home to?"

"Me? Why would I? I'm too busy trying to get you to commit adultery." Lau's glass tilted in his hand as his wine spilled onto Vincent. The male grabbed the glass, ripping it from Lau's grasp. Rachel grabbed Lau's arm and dragged him into the room. Lau, as a result, grabbed Vincent's which forced the wine to spill further onto him. The door closed. Rachel and Lau continued their banter but it didn't last much longer. She was intrigued by the smell of the wine on his breath and decided she must taste it.

"Thank Heavens," Adrian breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh?" Vincent looked down at his uniform. It was drenched a wine he hadn't even sipped.

"She won't be touching you if she is like that," Adrian gestured. The two were quite entangled now. His face flushed and he turned his attention back to Vincent.

"Are you angry at all? Seeing your first love with your wife?" Vincent questioned.

"I have no interest in Lau anymore."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, because I have you."

"Me?" Vincent laughed. "You can't be serious! I'm not a partner, I'm a servant."

Adrian opened his mouth but a loud moan overshadowed anything he would've said. He wanted to die. Right then and there. It wasn't him that moaned, Vincent knew that, Adrian knew that too, but he was still embarrassed all the same. Out of sheer curiosity, his head turned to look to see what terrifying position Rachel and Lau were in. Vincent grabbed his chin and turned his head back before he could so much as glance.

"Why don't we go into the bathing room?" Vincent phrased it as a question but he dragged Adrian into the room without hearing the answer. He closed the door. The wife and the merchant could still be heard loud and clear.

"I think the whole castle might hear those two," Adrian sighed. He sunk to the floor and leaned up against the wall.

"That'll be good for you. They'll think you're the one doing it. You'll have less questions tomorrow."

"Or more questions," Adrian shuddered.

"In any case, it's going to be a long night," Vincent stripped out of his uniform and grabbed a spare robe lying around. "People are going to think I was drinking on the job," he sighed.

"We'll just have Grell wash it."

"I'll still smell like wine," Vincent touched strands of his hair. The wine really had gotten everywhere with Lau's strange movements.

"Then I'll just have to enjoy you," Adrian pounced on Vincent and pushed him to the cold hard ground. He licked his torso, still moist from the wet clothing.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing?" Adrian continued. He opened up the robe and sucked on Vincent's chest as if he were a newborn. "Your Majesty," Vincent grabbed Adrian's head, trying to push him away. "This is inappropriate."

"Any more inappropriate than my wife sleeping with another man?"

"But, Your Majesty..." Vincent struggled to think of a proper excuse. "It wouldn't be right to have them overhear us too. One set of noises is fine, expected, but two will have them asking questions."

"Then we'll have to be quiet, won't we?"


	14. Chapter II | Part VI

Adrian was snuggled against Vincent. Sleeping on the ground was a disgrace and a nuisance but there wasn't any choice. He'd barely gotten any sleep with those two making noise the entire time. Just when he thought maybe sleep would finally greet him, Vincent got up and his head smacked against the ground. He kicked open the door and opened the balcony window. A small boy crawled up.

"Sir," he held out his hand. "Please help."

"Ciel, what are you doing here?!" Vincent grabbed his hand and yanked him up. "You're much too young to be sent on any missions. Has my mother really gotten so desperate without me?"

"No," Ciel clung to Vincent. "I just missed you."

"What is the meaning of this?" Rachel pointed. "Do you have a wife and son?!"

"What?" Vincent stifled a laugh. "You think I-?" he couldn't contain it.

Ciel frowned. "The Phantomhive family, no matter how distant the relatives, always have a way of looking distinctly similar. If you know of the Phantoms, why don't you know that much?"

"A whole family that looks just like Vincent," Adrian nearly fainted from imagining it.

"Ciel, there is no need to be rude. She is the princess," Vincent ruffled his hair and picked him up. Ciel clung to his neck.

"She is no princess of mine," he stuck his tongue out.

"For someone that is almost an adult you aren't very mature," Vincent placed Ciel back on the ground. He picked up the blankets on the bed and swung them off, to reveal Lau sleeping soundly. Vincent blew on his neck. The male jumped up and shrieked.

"Are you the Devil?!" Lau frowned.

"No, but I'm friends with him."

"I hate you," Lau shed a tear. "I was having a good dream too. A nice getaway boat with beautiful people surrounding me."

"Are you hungover?" Vincent crossed his arms.

"No, I wasn't drunk."

"Good," he smiled, a devious grin, and grabbed Lau by the arm. He dragged him to the balcony and threw him off.

"Was that a wise thing to do? Won't someone see him? Or hear him screaming?" Rachel asked.

"That's not my problem," Vincent smiled.

"Do you have a grudge against him or something?"

Vincent ignored the question and shoved the two newlyweds toward the bed. "Sleep. You need to at least pretend to like each other. I need to talk to Ciel."

Vincent put on his spare uniform and closed the balcony's window door. The two Phantoms sat on the balcony. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to see you," Ciel couldn't hide his concern. "She is planning something on the day of the coronation. You must be careful."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. She is after your head because she can't stand your betrayal."

"What is the point in that?" Vincent sighed. "My head will mean nothing to her once I'm gone."

"She wants to back you into a corner and drag you back."

"It's dangerous for you to be here, Ciel, you should go home."

"You are my home," Ciel sobbed, hugging Vincent once more. "I miss you so much. You're like a father to me."

"I'd be a terrible father."

"Not to me."

...

"No matter how many times I do this, I really do hate it." Grell scrubbed and scrubbed but the wine stain wasn't getting any better. He sighed and sunk to the ground. He wanted to face plant into the river and wash away with the current.

"Did the royal guard get caught up in the celebration?" William sat down next to Grell. The redhead nearly jumped out of his skin.

"No, the merchant fellow spilled a lot of nonsense onto him." Grell sighed and continued scrubbing. "What are you doing here, General?"

"The Queen is planning for the coronation and I have been given a day off, apparently."

"What does that have to do with you being here?"

"Do you have a problem with me being on my own property?" William pointed to the small abode behind the two of them. Grell had completely forgotten that William didn't live with the other knights.

"Why are you talking with me then? Don't you hate me?" Grell frowned.

"I don't hate you. It's my job to follow rules, that's all," William stared at the water. He looked at Grell's reflection through the ripples. "Your hair is a lot shorter now."

"It's been like this for a while," Grell reached up touch the haggard edges. "I keep meaning to ask Vincent to even it out a bit. He seems good at that kind of thing. I just haven't found the time."

"Do you miss your long hair?"

"Hm, no, not really. It was such a nuisance."

"Then why did you grow it in the first place?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You were the one that said I would look better with long hair," Grell smiled albeit awkwardly.

"Did I?"

Grell nodded. He adjusted his glasses and spoke in a William falsetto, "You know, Grell, short hair simply doesn't look quite right on you. Long hair would be much nicer." Grell let out a long sigh. "It's a shame I couldn't have kept it. I look weird now, don't I?"

"Different doesn't equal weird."

"Hm," Grell ran his hands through William's hair. He messed it up and parted it in an unusual fashion. "I don't know," he laughed. "Different on you is quite weird."

"That's because I'm not beautiful."

Grell, upon staring into William's eyes as he said that, was unable to fully process that he'd just been indirectly called beautiful. As his brain struggled to catch up, the uniform he'd been trying to clean was swept away by the current. "Oh no!" Grell jumped up and rushed after it. He tripped over his own feet and just barely managed to grasp the sleeve as he fell face first into the water.

"Are you okay?" William made no effort to assist the fallen servant but his voice was oddly comforting.

"I might get sick but I didn't injure anything, I think," Grell sighed, standing up.

William stood up too. He wiped the dirt off of his pants and gestured to his home. "You should come inside and get dried off."

"Me?" Grell pointed to himself. "Go inside there?" He pointed to the door. "But you never let anyone inside!"

"I'm not a demon, Grell." William opened the door. "I'm partially to blame for you falling; I won't let you get sick now too."

"Oh," Grell nodded. "Makes sense."


	15. Chapter III | Part I

Ciel hovered around Vincent as if he were his very shadow. He mimicked him in every way. Most people found this amusing. The Queen had thought it so hilarious she practically forgot Ciel hadn't been there all along. He was welcomed by everyone. He even offered some opinions on the coronation decorations. Adrian, however, was growing tired of the kid. He could hardly make a move on Vincent with a child in the room at all times. Not to mention the fact that Ciel thought for sure Rachel and Adrian were true lovers.

"Are you nervous?" Ciel looked up at Vincent. He was terrified of what was going to happen. The official knighting of Vincent as the personal guard of Prince Adrian, soon to be King Adrian. In just a few days time the coronation would take place with Vincent crowning the king reciting the age old verse.

"Why would I be nervous? I knew this day was going to get here eventually. It's just ensuring my spot as guard. There can't be any more changes after this. I'll have to serve till I die."

"Isn't that scary?"

"No," Vincent smiled, ruffling Ciel's hair. "All I have to do is walk into the room, say a few vows as if I'm getting married, and drink from the chalice of loyalty."

"Come along now, Ciel, if you want to get a good spot to watch," Rachel grabbed Ciel's hand and led him into the room.

Vincent took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then exhaled before opening his eyes again. The music started. The doors opened. Vincent walked the aisles of the church-like building. He ignored the pews of people staring at him with disgust and kept walking. William stood at the front, dressed in ceremonial armor, with the holiest sword in hand.

Vincent kneeled at the steps. William spoke. "Vincent Phantomhive, former Phantom and winner of the royal challenge, are you prepared to uphold the role of personal guard to the prince, soon to be king, till the end of your days?"

"I am."

William outstretched his arm to cut the rope of the curtain. The prince sat in ceremonial robes of his own. "Do you solemnly swear that from the day the prince becomes king, you will follow his every command, be at his side, be his most trusted ally, and protect him even if Death should stare you in the face?"

"I do."

William pointed the tip of his sword towards the chalice on the top step. "Drink from the chalice of loyalty to prove to me, the Queen, and the people of the kingdom that you swear by these words."

Vincent stared into the chalice. Loyalty? No. This was poisoned. He could smell it. Someone had intended to kill him before he could begin. If he announced this, he would be considered a coward. He wouldn't have upheld his earlier oath of 'should Death stare you in the face.' This was a public trap. Vincent picked up the chalice with both hands.

"Stop!" Ciel ran down the aisle, tripping over his feet. "Stop it right now! It's poisoned!" Guards attempted to hold him back but he dodged and slipped right though their grasp. He snatched the chalice from Vincent and chugged all of whatever combinations of deadly poisons lurked in there. They wouldn't trust his word without proof.

"Ciel!" Vincent caught him as he fell. His small body wouldn't last long against a serving of poison like that.

"I'm so cold," Ciel clung to Vincent's sleeve. His eyes flooding with tears. "I don't want to die."

"Why did you do something so foolish?"

"Because," blood pooled out of his mouth. He coughed. "More than anything, I don't want you to die either. There was no other way to prove-" all light left his eyes. His body went limp.

There have only been two times Adrian has felt true, unbelievable, despair. The first was when his brother was believed to be dead after his trip. The moment he received the news his responsibility to become "the king" had been bestowed. The pain he felt then is exactly the pain he felt now listening to Vincent's weeping scream. Vincent clutched Ciel's body in his arms as his body glowed a faint blue. The broken symbol on his hand and the beauty mark on his face morphed into lines that followed his veins across his body. Phantom Break. A skill not many had and even fewer could master. It allowed them to break the constraints of human limits.

Adrian blinked and Vincent was before him. "Give me your dagger," he held out his hand. "I know you have it on you." Adrian, not sure why he listened, handed the dagger to Vincent. He promptly threw it behind him without turning his head to see where it would land. A small growl escaped the audience. Adrian blinked again and Vincent was fighting Sebastian. They moved at a speed that his eyes couldn't follow. Sebastian barely keeping up.

"I didn't do it! I'm just a spy!" Sebastian struggled to dodge and never once tried to attack. "Vincent, listen to me!"

Adrian stood up. He remained as cold as he could muster despite everything that happened. "Vincent, this is an order, stop," Vincent's body froze pinning Sebastian's to the ground. He'd finally gotten him in a spot where he could kill him. The audience gasped. Their prince had just controlled a Phantom at his best power level. And he hadn't even raised a finger. Adrian walked down the steps. He picked up the chalice and wiped it with his finger. Adrian moved to Vincent and traced his lips with his finger.

"The ceremony is over. Everyone out." Whispers amongst the crowd, but they all listened. William assisted in the chaos.

The doors finally closed leaving just Vincent, Sebastian, and the prince. "I didn't poison it," Sebastian's voice cracked. "You have to believe me. I didn't! I would never do something to harm Ciel."

"Don't say his name," Vincent wasn't able to move but his eyes threw enough daggers for him.

"The chalice was for Vincent. You could've poisoned it for him, no?" Adrian poked Sebastian's cheek.

"I would never do something to harm Ciel. Killing Vincent would be much worse than physically wounding him. Ciel was the one that brought me into the Phantoms to begin with!"

"You loved him?" Adrian found that slightly hard to believe.

"I _love_ him! I'll always love him," Sebastian snapped.

"Vincent," Adrian placed his hand on Vincent's shoulder. "You have to look for the real villain now."

"No," Vincent's Phantom Break ceased. "She will come to us," he muttered, falling to the ground for a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter III | Part II

Rumor of the ceremony spread around the castle. Vincent went from being a lowly Phantom soon to be royal guard, to a rabid dog only tameable by the prince, soon to be king. People trusted him even less than before due to his 'violent display of emotion.' 

"What is the prince going to do with Sebastian?" Grell hurried over to Vincent and sat down next to him. The two stared out at the fountain in the center of the royal garden. Rachel and Adrian walking arm in arm, smiling and laughing, talking about trivial things. 

"I don't know. He hasn't mentioned anything to me. I imagine he will stay in the dungeon for quite some time."

"Will he be tortured?"

"No, of course not, the Queen couldn't care less about an assassination attempt on my life. His cell might as well be a room at an inn." 

"That's good, I suppose, but how are you taking the whole thing, Vincent?" Grell placed his hand on Vincent's arm, struggling to find the words to offer complete comfort. He was pleased that Sebastian was going to okay but he was also conflicted about where his concerns should lie. 

"I'm fine." 

"You can keep telling yourself that but I know it's not true," Grell shook his head. "You've had the same lost expression on your face for the past few days. You have to talk about this stuff properly, you know? Mourn and all of that." 

"I'm fine," he repeated. 

"Vincent," Grell paused for a long sigh. "In the short time that I've known you, you had relations with the prince, saved the Queen's life about three times, watched the prince you're attached to marry a woman, and saw the death of a boy you cared for like a son die in your arms. You've been through quite a deal and haven't reacted properly to any of it. It's one thing if you're Mr. William T. Spears who has been totally mute to emotions from the day of his birth but you aren't the General. You're a man that was, from what I can tell, heavily regarded as a machine in the Phantom life and rather than stay there, you ran away. So, Mr. Phantomhive, stop saying you're fine." 

"I'm officially the royal guard, Grell. I have to stay focused on my job." 

"If you won't talk to me, you have to talk to someone," Grell frowned. 

"Grell, I'm going to die. It's only a matter of time." Vincent folded his hands and stared at them. 

"W-what?!" 

"Don't raise your voice. The prince will notice. It's true, I'm going to die. If not from within the castle then from outside. I'm going to be killed. Phantoms or royals. It doesn't matter where I go, I'll die. My mother is facing a threat she can't control and is going to come here to get me. Once I've done what she asks, she will kill me. If I refuse, she will kill me. Do you see this impossible situation?" 

"What are you going to do about it?" 

"I'm going to die." 

"You can't die!" 

"Quiet," Vincent hushed. "You can't change the inevitable. People are born and people die. I'll just die a bit younger than everyone else, that's all." 

"Why are you telling me this? I'll just tell the prince."

"You can't tell the prince," Vincent shook his head. "If you do, tell him after the coronation. He has enough to worry about and he can't push it back any further. He is still hoping his brother will come home to save him from his own impossible situation." 

"You talk as if he died, but that has never been confirmed." 

"He is dead." 

"You can't possibly know that, Vincent. You've never even seen the guy!"

"He is dead, Grell. I killed him." 

"Why would you even utter such a thing! That can't be true!" 

"I shot the arrow that burned the ship and sent him out to sea. I may not have seen him die with my own two eyes but I orchestrated the whole situation. He couldn't have survived such cold waters. He is dead, Grell." 

"Why?" Grell refused to believe it. "Even if this was true. You should've taken it to the grave. Why tell me? This information makes you a true traitor to the crown."

"Someone has to know," Vincent sighed. "And you will know the best possible time to tell the prince." 

"You're placing an awful lot of trust in me, Vincent." 

"No. I am just trusting in your kind heart and long-lasting relationship to the prince." 

"What are you two talking about?" Adrian asked. His leisurely display of 'affection' with his wife was over. 

"Events of the future and of the past," Vincent replied. 

"That's quite a coded answer for someone that is supposed to tell the complete truth." 

"In time, you'll understand." 

"I'd like to understand now, thank you very much. You haven't said a word about anything since the ceremony and now you're talking to Grell?"

"Are you jealous of your most loyal servant?" Grell gasped. "You must know that I would never dream of seducing your royal guard! Although, now that I think about it," Grell pondered for a moment. "A scandalous affair with the royal guard does sound intriguing. Two servants never meant to be, one a former assassin and the other a loyal member to the royal house. How will this romance succeed?" 

"It won't. The prince, aka me," Adrian placed his hand on his chest, "will put an end to it right now." He grabbed Vincent's arm and dragged him away. Such a comical sight that Grell nearly forgot the gravity of the conversation he'd just taken part in.

"I do wish these days will last a bit longer...I don't want anything to happen to either of those two." 


	17. Chapter III | Part III

Vincent placed the crown on Adrian's head. He muttered the phrases in the ancient tongue of the kingdom. The coronation had finally arrived. Adrian stood up, turned to face the crowd, and was given the scepter from the Queen. The Queen transferred all authority over the crown to her son. The son became King. The Queen became Royal Mother. Princess Dalles became Queen Rachel. Vincent Phantomhive, the Royal Guard. All of the final pieces were in place. Everything was as it should've been. Until the darkness overcame all of it. Adrian stared, reaching out his hands to feel around in the dark. Instead of finding solace, he found limbs. Broken pieces of his brother. A chopped off head in his hands. 

"Adrian..." the head muttered. "You've given up on me..."

The prince woke up in his bed. His wife next to him and his guard sleeping on the floor as a dog would. Adrian slid off of the bed and hugged Vincent. He hid his face in between his shoulder blades. "Did you have a bad dream?" 

"My coronation is tomorrow. Of course, I had a bad dream."

"About your brother?" 

"Right again." 

"If it makes you feel better, I couldn't sleep either."

"Because of Ciel?" Vincent didn't answer the question. "We've both had a bit of a problem these last few days, no, months would be more accurate." 

"It's a troublesome time, Your Majesty." 

"More than that, I'd say." Adrian breathed in Vincent's scent. It calmed his nerves and the lingering feelings of the nightmare dissipated. He smiled, falling asleep again. Vincent, not wanting to move and wake him up, stayed still. 

"Quite the cuddle pile you two have going on over there," Rachel yawned and got up. She circled around the bed and laid down in front of Vincent. "I think I'll join in," she grinned, nuzzling up to Vincent's chest. The guard now surrounded on both sides by royalty. There was no possibility of moving. 

"Hm, I wonder if my husband will agree to a threesome," she snickered.

"I would hope not," Vincent sighed. 

"Tell me, Vincent, do you like only men? Or are you like Lau, a lover of everyone?" 

"Your Highness, I like what I like. Lau is a bit more inclusive than I am. He would sleep with anyone as long as they allowed him to. Very free-spirited, that one."

"So, you do have a type?" 

"I suppose everyone does," Vincent thought about his preferences. He liked the more unique appearances. He preferred complicated personalities. The prince certainly won in appearance. The princess won in difficult personality. Out of the two, the prince was probably more likable. Diedrich, however, had a nice face _and_ a difficult personality. Best of both worlds. 

"Well, what is it?" Rachel frowned, dying to know. 

"Why would I speak of such thin-" Adrian's hands wandered Vincent's body. It was too early for this kind of trouble. Someone could walk in to wake his royal highness! 

"Your Majesty," Vincent grabbed Adrian's wandering hands. 

"Hehehe," Rachel giggled, allowing her own hands to wander. Vincent had four hands to deal with and only two hands to work with. 

"You two really are quite the couple," Vincent frowned, releasing Adrian's hands in hopes that he might grab Rachel's but it worked against him. Both of them just had their fill of touching Vincent. He sighed, shaking his head. "Are you seriously going to strip me right now?" 

"You have to get into better clothes at some point," Rachel licked her lips. "I really do understand why my darling husband likes you so much. Look at all these nice muscles." 

Adrian assisted in the stripping of his guard. Rachel delighted in their unspoken agreement to see Vincent naked. "I worry about your sanity," Vincent was forced onto his back, glancing back and forth between the future king and queen. 

"Don't think I've forgotten about Adrian's promise. I do intend to bed you eventually," Rachel grinned. 

"I thought you would've forgotten that after Lau..." Adrian pouted, sitting up. 

"Why would I forget such a thing?" 

"I was really hoping you would, but it doesn't matter," Adrian shrugged, picking Vincent up and hugging him from behind again, pushing him into his lap. He moved his hands down his torso and bit his neck. 

"Someone is quite possessive," Rachel laughed. "But, the way you have him positioned, I can do this," Rachel sat up and leaned forward, giving Vincent a nice kiss. She wasn't a bad kisser. One probably learns how to after a night with Lau, but Vincent tried his best to not get swept away. 

"I don't care what you do. I'll allow you your one night but I'll be in this room watching." Adrian released Vincent and stood up. He placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the door to his chambers. Grell had made it special for him, considering Grell was always walking in at terrible times. He crossed his arms and sat on a chair he moved next to the bed. 

"Do you mean it?" Rachel's eyes gleamed. She stood up, smiling terribly. 

"You don't care at all that I'll be here?" 

"Of course not! You're my husband, it only seems fair, I just thought you'd be a bit more...resistant to the idea." 

Vincent stood up, awaiting Adrian's orders. He wasn't thrilled with the concept but must do what he must do. A promise was a promise. "Go ahead," Adrian gestured to the bed. "Service her this once." 

Rachel stripped of her nightly garments and kissed Vincent, removing his pants as she continued. Vincent half expected Adrian to get consumed by rage or jealousy and stop this whole endeavor before it got too far. But, every time he glanced over to Adrian, his eyes were cold and intent on watching. He internally sighed. 

There were a few things running through Adrian's head. One of them being, how on earth could anyone want to sleep with a woman? Another being, what if Vincent did like Rachel more than him? The more he watched the more disgusted he became. The whole idea of him or anyone else creating more humans in this fashion was despicable. At least Rachel was enjoying herself. Vincent was just as calm as usual. Barely a single expression crossed his face, as if this were some chore. That made Adrian feel slightly better. He knew for a fact he could get more expressions out of Vincent than Rachel. All the more proof that Vincent belonged to him and no one else. 

"A girl could get addicted to this," Rachel admitted. Vincent's lips were soft and his touch gentle. He wasn't too fast or too slow. 

In all honesty, this wasn't how Adrian expected to be spending his day before the coronation. He should've thought out this timing a bit better. In any case, he wished this was over and done with. Vincent didn't have to service her that well. She might ask for more. Adrian gritted his teeth and dug his nails into his arms. _He is supposed to be mine, damnit._


	18. Chapter III | Part IV

The coronation was a tasking process that everyone felt the pain of. When it was over Adrian retreated to his room. He was certain to tell Rachel to stay away for a few hours or to just find another place to sleep altogether. He wanted to celebrate with Vincent _alone_. And he didn't care anymore what anyone thought. He was the king, goddammit, his word was law. 

"Your Majesty," Vincent bowed after closing the door. "Do you need-" 

"Sit," Adrian ordered, pointing to the couch with his scepter. Vincent nodded and sat down. He was the type to cross his legs when he sat. It made him look dignified with that cold expression. Often times Adrian wondered what it would be like if the roles were reversed. Vincent would make a fine ruler. It was a shame he wasn't one. 

Adrian took off his ceremonial robe and stripped of most of his other clothes. He placed the crown in a safe place but kept the scepter in hand. He used it to push Vincent's leg off of his other one, spreading them apart. "Your Majesty? Are you sure this is wise?" 

"I'm not a prince anymore, Vincent. If I want your advice I'll ask for it. I am your king. Your Lord. My word is law. Do you understand?" Vincent's breath hitched. He was greatly ashamed at himself for finding that highly attractive. Confidence really does make a person sexy. It's a good look for him, but also a terrifying one. 

Adrian placed the end of the scepter in front of Vincent's crotch, moving it closer to him. Vincent winced. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were quite turned on by that just now. So, Vincent, do I know better? Answer the question. Are you turned on right now?" He continued to push the scepter further against Vincent's crotch until he answered. 

"Y-yes," he forced out. 

"Well," Adrian placed the scepter by the crown and returned to Vincent. "You're going to have to get used to that feeling." He grabbed Vincent's chin and forced him to look directly into his eyes. "I no longer have to care about what my mother says or does. I hold all the power now. You're mine and you can't escape it." Adrian traced Vincent's lips with his thumb. He could see his eyes filling with desire and a slight tint crossing his cheeks. See? He told you that he could make Vincent hold more expression than Rachel, and he was thrilled that he was right. 

Adrian let go and kneeled before Vincent. He undid the buttons on Vincent's pants and released his hardened cock into the air. "Your Majesty?" 

"Don't you remember what I just said? You can't call me that anymore. What am I to you Vincent?" he grabbed his dick in both of his hands and brought his face close, feeling it twitch as he blew warm air onto it. 

Vincent tried to remember the exact words. "My King?" 

"Try again," he blew more warm air. 

"My Lord?" 

Adrian licked the tip before taking it into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly, much to Vincent's shock and slight terror. "Your- ah, er, my Lord?! You could get si-" Vincent was cut off by his own inability to create excuses. Adrian's gaze alone told him he didn't care about the consequences or after-effects. He just genuinely wanted Vincent to be his. Vincent had always known he had a bit of an issue when it came to control. Becoming a servant was not high on his list of things he wished he could become. But, in this moment he could feel tight chains wrapping around him, claiming him, freeing him of the ability to think. He placed his hand over his mouth, keeping him from trying to back out of it anymore. Adrian was clearly decided. 

"Remove your hand," Adrian frowned. He wouldn't be able to hear any kind of noises Vincent made like that. Vincent reluctantly lowered his hand. The moment he did, Adrian continued his work with that tongue of his. He tried to memorize as best as he could every flicker of emotion he saw on Vincent's face or every slight noise he made, even though he was trying very hard not to. 

Vincent released inside Adrian's mouth and some overflowed and ran down the side of his chin. Vincent stared, unable to really look away, as a possessiveness of his own took over. Ah, yes, Adrian, your plan worked. You've captivated the one and only Vincent Phantomhive but will you be able to deal with the consequences of your actions? 

Vincent reached out and grabbed Adrian's chin. He wiped away the lingering liquids and stared at him with wild eyes and a devilish smirk. "I will make sure you feel the utmost pleasure today, my Lord."

Adrian couldn't contain his excitement. He held Vincent's hand with both of his. "Please do." 


	19. Chapter IV | Part I

The first words Adrian spoke when he sat on the throne were these: "Vincent is my servant but also my lover. Prepare a suitable room for my wife at once." Vincent stared at him from beside the thrown, a bit taken aback, as was everyone else. His mother looked like she was about to have a heart attack on the spot. 

"Did I stutter?" Servants started bustling about at once. Rachel snickered, unable to contain herself. She hadn't expected this to happen so soon. Adrian was a mad man! 

"Is this true? Are you serious right now? You really became bewitched by _him_?" his mother gestured to Vincent. 

"Are you insulting my lover to my face?" Adrian's eyes were cold. "You may be the woman that birthed me but I shall take non of that from anyone." 

"I don't believe this!" 

"Vincent," Adrian spoke. 

His royal guard got down on one knee and placed his hand over his heart, "My Lord?" 

"Sit on my lap." 

Vincent stood up, still taken aback by this whole experience, and hesitantly sat down on Adrian's lap. Was it even legal for him to touch the throne? He nearly lost his balance and fell off the side. Adrian brought his hand behind Vincent's head and pushed him down into a kiss. The Royal Mother's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell over. Maybe she would die from the shock. Everyone else looked away, feeling a bit awkward. Rachel continued laughing. 

Adrian wasn't satisfied until he could feel a drop of saliva from Vincent's mouth on his chin. It was only then that he stopped. Vincent moved to get up but Adrian grabbed his waist and pushed him closer to him. "I'm quite serious about what I said." 

This was definitely going to turn things around, for better or for worse. 

The door to the throne room opened and a beautiful woman walked through with the symbol of the Phantoms on her blue dress. It only took one glance for Adrian to know this was Vincent's mother. The two looked incredibly similar, just as Ciel had previously mentioned. Everyone following her also had the same shade of hair and a very similar vibe to the male on Adrian's lap. 

"I've come for my son," she said. 

"No," he replied. 

"You don't really have a right to refuse, do you?" she walked forward. "I have my entire camp with me here. You know the skills of us Phantoms, I presume?" 

"Is that a threat?" 

"It doesn't have to be. I simply want my son returned to me," she smiled. 

"I refuse." 

"Surely we can make some sort of arrangement? I wouldn't want to bring your entire kingdom to its knees on the first day of you being on the throne." 

"Vincent Phantomhive belongs to me and no one else." 

"Are you sure? You don't know the entirety of what he has done, do you?" she smiled, still feeling as if she had the upper hand. "What is it that you desire? I'm certain we could make an arrangement. Is it money? To help your kingdom? Food? What? Surely you must want something." 

"I don't care what he has done." 

"You say that, but do you mean it?" Adrian didn't reply. Of course, he meant it. "Even if your darling 'lover' there is the very one that killed your beloved brother?" 

"Why should I believe anything that you say?" 

"Ask him, go ahead, ask him. I know all about your little truth spell." 

"I will not ask him." 

"Oh, come now, be a dear and play the game," she crossed her arms. 

"Leave." 

"If you insist, but I'll be waiting in the woods nearby. Please give my words a considerable amount of thought," she turned around and made her exit, as did all of the people that followed her in. 

"My Lord, I-" 

"Shut up." 

"But-" 

" _Shut up_." 

Vincent pressed his lips into a firm line, the guilt eating away at him. "I won't believe you killed my brother, even if you confess it with your very own lips. I don't care what you have done, Vincent. You're mine and no past crimes are going to change that." Vincent wanted to speak. He wanted to refute everything that was just said. He _did_ kill Adrian's brother. He had to know that. 

Adrian closed his eyes and sighed before reopening them. "Vincent, you could never have killed my brother directly. And, even if you had some part to play it was only a part. No guarantees. I know for a fact that you didn't stand in front of my brother and slit his throat. Do you want to know why I know this?" 

Well, yes, Vincent was actually quite interested in his reasoning. 

The king pointed to himself. "My brother looks very similar to me. There is no way you could kill someone with such a unique appearance without at least pausing to think about it." 

Vincent held his stomach, unable to contain his laughter. He would never know if Adrian was a genius or simply too trusting! But, at least he was deadset on what he chose to believe in. This time, he just so happened to choose to believe in Vincent. 

"Now, do you have any good ideas on how to deal with that woman?" 


	20. Chapter IV | Part II

"In order to deal with my mother you must first think of a suitable trade," Vincent began, pacing the room. "She wants me and is deadset on it. Since that isn't an option for you, as you keep saying, you have to give her someone of equal skillset. Or, something of great value." 

"There isn't anyone in this entire kingdom that's as skilled as you," Adrian frowned, cuddling up to his pillow. He yawned, not really wanting to wake up today. 

"No, not yet, but I could train Sebastian to be better..." 

"What?" Adrian blinked. That's nonsense!" 

"We don't have a whole lot of options unless you have some sort of family heirloom hiding somewhere that I don't know about." 

"No, not really." 

"There is only one other way we could do this," Vincent stopped walking and crossed his arms. "Just send me to her. I'll do what she wants and come right back." 

"We don't even know what she wants you for. What if she wants you dead? That's not happening." 

"My Lord..." 

"No!" Adrian puffed out his cheeks and hid his face in the pillow. "It's not happening!" 

"Then, I guess I'll have to train Sebastian. Is he still in that cell?" 

"What if he tries to kill you?" 

"I can handle myself, thank you." 

"But-" 

"Do you honestly have a better idea, my Lord?" Vincent frowned, awaiting the words of the wise. Adrian's constant attempts to 'be a king' were great and all but he hadn't exactly raised his IQ points very high lately. Silence was the only thing Vincent was left with. Adrian had no intentions of speaking again. 

Vincent sighed. "I suppose there is one other thing we could do but you will like that even less." 

Adrian lifted his head from the pillow, looking at Vincent. He would at least hear him out properly this time. "Phantoms are evil, of course, but we do have a sense of honor. My mother happens to be in the position of command but if I win in a fight against her they'll all have to listen to m-" 

"No." 

"I haven't even finished yet." 

"No, you're not entering into some fight with some cruel mother in the center of a lion's den. No thank you. No." 

"How do you think we are going to get out of this? If you don't have the cash?" 

"You're not doing anything that'll put you in danger!" Adrian sat up and threw a pillow at Vincent's face (which he caught, of course). 

"So, you'd rather risk the lives of all your citizens? One life is more valuable than the lives of the many?" 

"Maybe it is! To me, anyway, and that's just that!" Adrian huffed, throwing his hands in the air. Vincent was being such a dumbass at the absolute worst time. 

Vincent sat on the edge of the bed and folded his hands over his lap. He looked Adrian dead in the eyes. "Do you not trust me?" 

"Of course I trust you." 

"Do you think I'm a terrible fighter?" 

"Of course not!" 

"Then why can't you just let me go and come back?" 

"Because you won't come back!" 

"You don't believe in my abilities even though you say you do?" 

"This isn't about your abilities, Vincent! It's about your state of mind!" Adrian grabbed his face with his hands and shook his head. "You don't want to live! You don't want to come back! You think dying for me will be just as well as being alive! If I could trust that you would go in a dangerous situation and not die for the hell of it, by God, I would send you. But..." 

"But?" 

"You've already tried to die so many times since we've met. You put yourself in harm's way before trying to get us both out of it. You get injured and hurt and drink poisoned chalices. Do you not see how hopelessly suicidal you are?" Adrian lowered his hands and grabbed Vincent's. "Can you really look me in the eyes and tell me you'll make it back alive no matter what? You aren't allowed to lie to me." 

"You don't have a choice." 

"I would rather see my kingdom burn in a sea of flames than to participate in your death." 

"And that is the problem. A king is supposed to live for his people, not for anything else. I thought you said you were a king." 

"I am a-" 

"No, you're a prince trying very hard to be a king but you don't understand what it means yet. Lives aren't playthings," Vincent stood up. He grabbed Adrian's hand and dragged him to the balcony. He pushed him towards the edge and showed him the sight. "Do you really want these people to die?" 

"Of course not!" 

Vincent took a few strands of Adrian's hair and started braiding it. The new king was confused, needless to say, but didn't say anything more. He didn't want to talk about this. He wanted the conversation to end. Vincent pulled out a worn ribbon from his pocket and tied the braid. 

"This ribbon is very important to me," Vincent began. "It belonged to the first mission I decided not to kill. Take special care of it. I'll have to get it back, of course," he said, jumping off of the balcony. 

"Vincent!" Adrian yelled, furious and sad and filled with a number of emotions. He should've just ordered Vincent to stay, but he didn't want to use that power when it could mean Vincent would hate him forever over it. He fell to his knees and sobbed, endlessly, not sure if he'd ever stop crying. 


	21. Chapter IV | Part III

"Darling, you look like the plague itself," Rachel kicked open the door and crossed her arms. "Come along now, it's time to get up." 

"Leave me alone," Adrian hid under the blankets.

"Absolutely not. You're still my husband and you have plenty of terrible rumors running around as it is. I'd rather not throw any more into the mix." Rachel went over to the bed and threw off the blanket. "You look positively terrible, come on, get up," she clapped her hands. Adrian groaned and sat up. 

"You won't leave me alone will you?" 

"Nope." 

"How dreadful." 

"Yep." 

"It's only been a day but it feels like years have passed." 

"You have work to do and no time to complain. Please don't disappoint me," Rachel pushed Adrian off of the bed so he'd have to stand. He did stand, regretfully, and started getting into some fresh clothes. 

"You know, you are rather handsome," Rachel confessed. 

"Don't get any ideas, woman, I'm not interested in you at all." 

"Harsh, but I didn't mean you were my type. I just called you handsome don't get ahead of yourself." 

"What is there to be done?" 

"Well, I'd say a bath but it looks like you're still insisting you'll never take care of yourself again." 

"I'll take a bath with Vincent when he returns." 

" _If_ he returns." 

"It's only been one day." 

"You said so yourself that it felt like years," Rachel shrugged. "I miss him already." Adrian glared, but he was always glaring now that Vincent was nowhere to be seen. 

"Come along, we have people to talk to and problems to solve," she grabbed Adrian's arm and led him away. He rolled his eyes.

...

"I can't believe he was stupid enough to send you alone," Claudia snickered, sitting on the remains of a tree. It looked like a menacing throne. She was in men's attire, because who cares about dresses in the wilderness. "But, I am pleased that you're here finally. I've missed you so much." 

"Please refrain from the pleasantries," Vincent replied. "I have no intention of doing whatever it is you're planning on asking." 

"Oh?" 

"Quite so." 

"Then what are you here for?" 

"I'm here to overthrow you," Vincent smiled. She laughed in response. 

"You can't be serious. I'm the one that taught you everything you know." 

"And?" 

"And, you can't win against me in a duel." 

"So you think, but you are getting up there in years, mother dearest." 

"How dare you! I'm still quite young!" she frowned. 

"Let's see the truth of that, shall we?" 

"I know what you're doing and I won't fall for it." 

"Is that so?" Vincent shrugged. "I'm still fighting you either way." 

"You can't fight me if I don't accept the challenge." 

"Oh? Do you hear that?" Vincent spoke up for the Phantoms hiding in the trees. "You honorable queen here is too scared to fight me. Are you sure she is up to the task of leading you?" 

"Tsk," Claudia stood up. "I wish we could've done this in a more civilized matter. Why couldn't you have just agreed to lie down and die for me? I didn't want to put forth an effort for someone so trivial." 

"This trivial someone is about to take your head, mother dearest," he grinned. 

"Shall we begin?" 

"On the count of three, as per the rules," Vincent nodded. 

"One." 

"Two." 

The movements of professional Phantoms are always too fast for the eyes to follow. Even fellow Phantoms have a hard time keeping up with it. But the proof of the movements are always there. Imprints in the dirt or a rustle of the leaves on the ground. A branch that has fallen or a tree that decided to give out. All that Vincent had going for him was that he was younger and had far more stamina than his mother. If he could last long enough without making so much as the tiniest of mistakes, he could survive and very well win. 

"Shit," he muttered as the knife grazed his face. He'd done nothing but dodge and it was time to start fighting back. Of course, he didn't bring any weapons so he grabbed his mother's hand and pulled the knife out of her grasp. She retaliated by grabbing another knife from on her person and attempting to stab him. Now that they were visible once again to the crowd, Vincent jumped a foot or so back. 

The mother and son walked in a circle, each analyzing the other's movements and making plans. Vincent had a reaction for each one of her actions, should she choose to attack. She created more actions and he created more reactions. Once break time was over, the fight resumed as each of their plots played out. 

Vincent's only regret in life was that he hadn't taken the time to play more chess in pubs along the way. He felt that would be very helpful today. In any case, there was no use crying over spilled milk and that was that. 

For every scratch she managed to give he managed to repay at least double the amount. When all was said and done it was just one final lunge towards the throat that managed to turn the tide. Each stopped in their tracks as the injured reached up towards the wound, trying to suppress it, but unable to speak. The body fell. 


	22. Chapter IV | Part IV

Adrian sat on the throne with his cheek resting on his hand. He was leaning up against the side, completely uninterested in whatever whoever this was happened to be saying at the moment. His braid was messy from the long absence of his precious guard and he was, to say the least, very pissed off. Angry and with messy hair. Not the best of times. 

"Are you even listening to him, dear?" Rachel smiled with rage-filled eyes. 

"This is dreadfully boring, why don't you handle it?" 

"Because I'm not the king, darling."

"So?" 

"So...I can't make the end decision." 

"What if I just say that your decision is my decision because I love you so much your words are my words," he rolled his eyes. 

"You'd have to speak up then because I'm finding your love a bit lacking at the moment." 

"Because it doesn't exist?" 

"Yes, as a matter of fact." 

Adrian sighed. "Right." 

"Do you suppose you'll be needing another royal tournament to decide your next guard?" Rachel asked. 

"I don't need one." 

"You're still insisting that he is alive?" 

"Why do you have so little faith in him?" 

"Oh, I don't know, because it's been ages?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "You can't be without a guard this long. You'll seem weak." 

"What does it matter? If I die you'll be the only ruler. Isn't that great?" 

"Right, I'm looking forward to it," she huffed. "I'm practically the only ruler now. Do you even care about your subjects?" 

"I care enough." 

"What's all that noise outside?" Adrian could hear numerous voices. Yelling, the sound of fighting, and a few other things. 

"Maybe the Phantoms have finally come to kill us. I've been looking forward to this." 

Adrian stood up and began making his way to the door. It opened for him. A Phantom boy stood smiling at him, he grabbed his hand and led him down to where the commotion was. Phantoms everywhere, grinning and having a merry time. The guards tried to catch them but they ran around, which was what caused all of the noise as things crashed. 

"What is going on?" 

"We're celebrating our union with your kingdom. The Master says that you'll accept us fully and told me to bring you to him," the boy grinned. "It's been so long since Phantoms were a part of anything. We all got a bit excited. We'll clean it up! I promise." 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"To the garden! Master is there." 

"Who is your-" his voice was silenced by the sight of Vincent wearing a blue robe and dancing around with a flower crown on his head. He smiled, laughing in a ring of children, as they spun around singing rhymes. Sebastian (apparently he'd been released from his cell or maybe he'd escaped, no one really knows) was playing an instrument of some sort. 

"He said you'd want to see him," the boy let go of Adrian's hand and went behind him to push him forward. 

"Vincent?" Adrian blinked. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. 

Vincent skillfully escaped the ring of children without their notice and made his way to Adrian. "I'll be taking that back now, thank you," he grabbed the ribbon from Adrian's hair. 

"I hate you!" Adrian started crying and hugged Vincent. "Why did you make me wait so long?! You're just partying without me!" 

"There were a lot of traditions that had to be gone through before I could come back," Vincent replied. He was telling the truth, as he had to, but this sight was a bit hard to explain. It did look like he was just enjoying himself with a bunch of Phantoms. 

"I don't care!" 

"I'm sure you don't, but they do," Vincent looked at all of the Phantoms running around the palace. A bunch of mischievous misfits. He'd have to get that taken care of or everything would break and William would have a huge fit. 

Vincent grabbed Adrian's arms and removed them from him. The hug was starting to aggravate his wounds. "My mother didn't go down very easily..." 

"Did you kill her?"

"If I didn't, do you really think I'd be here?" 

"Hm...well, I don't know, but what are you going to do about all of them?" 

"Perhaps make them a specialized unit of your soldiers?" Vincent suggested. 

"They're acting like a bunch of rabid dogs right now though." 

"I assure you they're specialized..." Vincent chuckled. 

"Specialized dogs?" 

"Great so now the king has a bunch of watchdogs," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Just when I thought this place couldn't get any weirder." 

"That has a nice ring to it." 

"What does?" Rachel frowned. 

"King's Watchdogs," Vincent snickered. "They can certainly do all the shady business if that ever needs doing." 

"But some of them are just children," Adrian shook his head. 

"All the more reason you should look out for them," Vincent took Adrian's hand and led him away. "We can talk about the particulars later, but for now I think you really need to wash your hair." 

"You've been here for two seconds, why are you turning back into some sort of specialized servant?" Adrian frowned. This wasn't how he imagined their reunion. 

"I never said I wouldn't join you," Vincent smirked, looking over his shoulder as he led the way. 

"What?" 

Vincent opened the door to Adrian's chambers. A bathtub was already filled with warm water and rose petals were inside and surrounding it. "Oh, that must've been Grell's idea," Vincent chuckled. 

"How long have you been here? Why didn't you just come see me straight away?" Adrian frowned. 

"Well, because then I couldn't plan such a perfect apology for simply leaving as I did," Vincent gestured to the tub. 

"I fail to see your perfection just yet." 

"I tried very hard," Vincent puffed out his cheeks a bit. "Aren't you just glad to have me back?" Vincent closed the door and grinned, placing his hands on Adrian's chest. "You should be thrilled to see me and all of your worries and anger should be wisped away," he said, undressing Adrian. 

"Ah, well, it's not that I'm not thrilled to see you," Adrian glanced away, feeling flustered now for reasons unknown. He had no reason to be embarrassed. 

"Mhmm," Vincent guided Adrian to the bath and grabbed a brush. He sat on the floor behind Adrian, gently brushing out the tangled mess he'd let his long hair become. 

"When do we get to the part where you join me and everything suddenly gets more interesting?" Adrian frowned. 

"Do you want me to?" Vincent was having second thoughts. 

"Is the sky blue?" 

Vincent stood up and let his robe fall as he walked to the other side of the tub. He really wasn't wearing anything under that? Not even pants or something? A madman. Adrian would never. The king's eyes wandered over Vincent's body as he entered the tub. There were lots of stitches but no bandages. Was that against the rules or something in Phantom culture? 

"You really did try hard." 

"Of course, did you doubt me?" 

"No, well, maybe a little." Vincent didn't reply. "Is that scratch on your face going to leave a scar?" Adrian leaned forward to touch it. 

"It could. I think it's shallow enough not to." 

"That's good." 

"Are you worried about my handsome face?" Vincent chuckled. 

"Obviously," Adrian huffed. 

"Maybe you should kiss it and make it better."

"I just might."

. . .

_The kingdom with a crazy white-haired ruler went down in history in the neighboring kingdom's lore. The only kingdom to have mastered assassins and have been crazy enough to allow an outsider in as a royal guard. Adrian became a much better ruler and concocted unusual ideas to persevere through the hard times. Vincent trained the Phantoms into becoming civilized (or at least a bit more civilized) soldiers. Rachel never had children and Adrian never had a legitimate heir, so he took one of the Phantom children as his own._

_And everyone was happy._

_And no one complained (too much)._


End file.
